


Sunflower in the Moonlight

by Penner Jones (pennerjones99)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Brothers, Danger, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Loss, Missions Gone Wrong, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennerjones99/pseuds/Penner%20Jones
Summary: Team 13, led by Mitsuki, now one of the Hidden Leaf's most trusted Jonin, is tasked with escorting Himawari Uzumaki to the Hidden Sound Village, where she will be the Hokage's representative at the inauguration of the first official Otokage. The mission goes awry when the group is attacked by 20 ANBU from an unknown village, leaving Himawari and Mitsuki severely injured. They seek help from the closest available ally, Mitsuki's parent, the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru. While in Orochimaru's lab, Mitsuki meets his younger brother Shisumi--an adorable five-year-old with a curious mind and a love for classical music.*I do not own Boruto: Naruto Next Generation; all rights belong to Masahi Kishimoto and Ukyo Kodachi.**This story is cross-posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Mitsuki & Orochimaru (Naruto), Mitsuki & Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki & Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Himawari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Team 13's Mission

**Author's Note:**

> All episodes of the Boruto anime up through episode 156 are considered canon. Future episodes may be reference, but whatever happens with Kawaki probably isn't going to happen here. Naruto and all other currently living characters as of episode 156 are alive. This is an AU where Boruto and his team reached adulthood and became Jonin without anything crazy happening to their world.

Mitsuki and his three students on Team 13 approached the Hokage's office. Today, they were receiving their first B-ranked mission, and Lord Seventh himself was to give it to them. Mitsuki knocked on the doo. Shikamaru let them in.  
"Ah, you're here. Thank you for coming," Naruto said, standing up from his chair.  
Mitsuki surveyed his Genin as they lined up next to him. Aiko Taketori, a petite black girl with long, spiky green hair, stood between her teammates, Natsu and Sekiei, two of the Shin Uchiha clone brothers. Team 13 was the only team with more than one Shin Uchiha clone, and Mitsuki was certain it was because Naruto thought that the clones would work better with someone like Mitsuki, even though they weren't aware he was a sort-of clone himself.  
Naruto cleared his throat. Mitsuki focused back on the Hokage. "You may have heard that the Hidden Sound Village is doing well these days, so well in fact that one week from tomorrow, they will be inaugurating their first official Otokage," the Hokage said.  
Natsu raised his hand.  
"Yes, Natsu? Do you have a question?" Naruto asked.  
"Um, what do you mean by 'official' Otokage, Lord Seventh?" Natsu asked.  
"The village was originally founded by a shinobi named Orochimaru," Mitsuki said, answering for the Hokage. "Technically, he could be considered the first Otokage, but because he founded the village for the purpose of using its residents as test subjects in his unethical experiments, the village has chosen to distance itself from their history with him."  
"Oh," was all Natsu said in reply.  
"Thank you, Mitsuki," Naruto said. "Anyway, your mission is to escort my daughter Himawari to the Hidden Sound Village. She will be acting as my representative at the Otokage's inauguration. You will be serving as her bodyguards. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, Lord Seventh!" Team 13 chorused.  
Mitsuki's reply was slightly quieter than his students' as he found himself experiencing a strange fluttering feeling in his chest at the thought of guarding Himawari. He had known her for years, of course, since Boruto was his sun, and he was a frequent visitor at the Uzumaki household. He wasn't sure why the thought of guarding her made him feel strange.  
He was so distracted, that he almost missed Naruto's next words.  
"Good, you will leave at dawn tomorrow. The Hidden Sound is not connected to the Thunder Train yet, so you five will be traveling the old-fashioned way. Because of this, you will have to be extra careful. Traveling by foot means you are more likely to be attacked by bandits or rogue shinobi than if you were traveling by train. So, I need you all to be on high alert during this mission."  
"Right!" the group chorused once again.  
Naruto handed Mitsuki the scroll with the mission assignment, and Team 13 was dismissed.  
***  
At dawn the next morning, Team 13 assembled in front of the village gates. Aiko was rubbing her eyes sleepily. Natsu was checking his gear, while Sekiei was sharpening his large, three pronged kunai.  
Misuki jumped down from the tree he had been observing his students from. "We will depart as soon as Lady Himawari arrives. Before she does, I wanted to tell you why we were assigned to this mission."  
"Because we are the premier Genin team in the village," Sekiei said.  
"No, that is not correct. While you three are the most proficient Genin in the current generation, we were assigned this mission because I am originally from the Hidden Sound; therefore, I know the quickest and safest route there."  
Natsu and Sekiei's eyes widened, and Aiko gasped, "You weren't born in the Hidden Leaf, Mitsuki Sensei?"  
Mitsuki gave his little closed-eyed smile and shook his head. "No, I was raised on the outskirts of the Hidden Sound. I transferred to the Hidden Leaf when I was in the academy."  
"Wow, that's so weird. If you're from the Hidden Sound, why did you choose to become a Leaf shinobi?" Natsu asked.  
Mitsuki knew the answer to that, but whenever he tried to explain that he stayed because Boruto was his sun, he tended to get really strange looks. So, Mitsuki just gave his students another closed eyed smile and tilted his head in answer.  
"I knew he wasn't going to tell us," Sekiei said.  
Just then, Himawari arrived with her brother, Boruto, tagging along behind her.  
Himawari Uzumaki was a bright and bubbly young lady at 19 years old. Her dark purple hair was long and wavy. She wore a yellow, short-sleeved shirt with a red sash around her waist and pink leggings under her red shinobi sandals. There was a sunflower pinned to her sash.  
"Mitsuki, hi!" Himawari shrieked, running up and hugging the blue-haired man.  
Mitsuki tensed up as Himawari threw her arms around him. He had never much understood what to do when he was hugged, even though Boruto and Sarada had tried many times to explain it to him.  
As she released him, Mitsuki realized he felt overly warm all of a sudden, and his heart was beating at a strangely rapid pace. What was going on? Was he ill?  
Himawari looked concerned. "Are you okay, Mitsuki? You look flushed."  
He focused back on Himawari and nodded.  
She clapped her hands. "I was so excited when Papa told me it was your team who was going to be escorting me. This is going to be so fun!"  
"Oy, Mitsuki, make sure you get my sister back safely, ya know," Boruto said, coming up behind his excitable little sister.  
"I will keep her safe, Boruto," Mitsuki said. He promised himself that he would not fail his sun.  
"Are we ready to go?" Himawari asked.  
"Yes, whenever you are, Lady Himawari."  
Himawari gave her brother a farewell hug, and the five of them ran out of the village into the forest beyond.  
***  
A few hours later, the group had stopped to rest in a clearing under a large evergreen tree. Himawari was sprawled on the grass a little ways away from the three Genin; she appeared to be cloud gazing. Mitsuki had gone off to scout the area ahead.  
Aiko took a swig from her canteen and turned to her teammates. "Did you see how Lady Himawari hugged Mitsuki Sensei earlier? I had no idea they were so close," she said.  
"I don't think they're that close. He looked like he'd swallowed a slug when she hugged him," Sekiei said.  
"Mitsuki Sensei always looks like that when he's hugged; I mean, he's got the social skills of a carrot. Besides, Mitsuki Sensei is always following Boruto Sensei around when the Jonin get together, so it makes sense that he might know Lady Himawari." Natsu said.  
"I suppose," Aiko said. "I've always wondered about that."  
"Why he follows Boruto Sensei around?" Natsu asked.  
"No, stupid, why he has such bad social skills!"  
"Does it matter? He's always polite to us," Sekiei said.  
"I guess not, but it's weird, ya know? All the other senseis are pretty normal."  
"Cho Cho Sensei is normal?" Natsu asked, bursting out laughing.  
Aiko reddened. "You know what I mean!"  
Just then, Mitsuki appeared behind Natsu, seemingly out of thin air, causing all three Genin to jump in surprise. Mitsuki always managed to sneak up behind them without making the slightest sound. They should have been used to it by now, but he still managed to freak them out every time. At least, Aiko didn't scream when he did it anymore.  
"I don't sense anyone up ahead. We should get moving. There's still a two day journey ahead of us," he said.  
"Right!" The Genin said.  
Moments later, the group was running through the treetops again.  
***  
That night, they set up camp in a somewhat hidden cave on the banks of a burbling stream. Himawari had brought a small tent with her, which she offered to share with Aiko. The latter was all too happy to accept; she hated sleeping out in the open with the boys on her team.  
Mitsuki found himself staring at Himawari over the fire they'd constructed. She had insisted on cooking the fish that Natsu and Sekiei had caught in the stream because she said she wanted to be of some help on this mission. Mitsuki couldn't understand why, as she was their client and had no reason to do anything more than enjoy the journey.  
Mitsuki found himself examining the curve of her cheek and the sparkle caused by the firelight reflected in her sky blue eyes. He couldn't help but admire the way the two whisker-like markings on her cheeks gave her a cat-like appearance. No, perhaps fox-like would be more accurate.  
Himawari cleared her throat, snapping Mitsuki out of his thoughts. He blinked and realized she was holding out a grilled fish on a stick to him.  
"Thank you." He took the fish and bit into it, enjoying the smokey flavor that flooded his mouth.  
Usually, he would try to cook the food on missions so it was less noticeable when he didn't eat much of it, but this time, he figured he should at least eat one fish so as to avoid awkward questions. Technically speaking, he didn't need to eat or drink at all to survive, and he always felt strange taking food when others on his team needed it more. However, experience had taught him that eating and drinking were things commonly expected of humans.  
As the rest of the team gathered around the fire to eat, Mitsuki felt the strange desire to make small talk with Himawari. He wasn't sure why, as he was usually perfectly comfortable not speaking unless spoken too.  
Surprisingly, Himawari beat him to it. "Mitsuki, you're from the Hidden Sound Village, right?"  
Technically, he had grown up on the outskirts of the Hidden Sound in Orochimaru's lab, but he just nodded.  
"What's it like?"  
"Yeah, I'm curious too," Aiko said.  
Mitsuki tried to remember what it was like the few times he had visited the village proper, which had been set up shortly after the Fourth Great Ninja War.  
"Well, it's a very small village, and it is much more rural than the Hidden Leaf. When you approach the village, you have to travel through a few miles of rice fields, which is the village proper's main source of income."  
"What's their ninja academy like?" Natsu asked.  
"They don't have one," Mitsuki replied.  
"Huh? But I thought you already knew a lot when you came to the village," Himawari said.  
"I was trained by my parent before coming to the Hidden Leaf."  
"Are we going to visit your family when we get to the village?" Sekiei asked.  
"No, they don't live in the village proper. We probably won't be seeing them."  
Aiko pouted. "Awww, I was hoping to meet them, Sensei."  
Mitsuki gave her a fake smile and tilted his head. "We should set up the watch rotation. Sekiei, I would like you to take first watch. Aiko will take second watch. Natsu will take third, and I will take the final watch. We will leave at dawn."  
"Right, Sensei!"  
***  
That night, Mitsuki had a very strange dream. It wasn't unusual for him to dream, not since his time in the Hidden Stone years before. However, this was not his usual type of dream in which some battle he had engaged in recently flashed across his mind.  
He was sitting in his friend group's usual booth at Thunder Burger. However, he wasn't sitting with Boruto next to him and Sarada and Cho Cho across the table. Instead, he and Himawari were sitting alone in a booth. She was sitting across from him, munching on a spicy habanero burger. She had a paper basket of fries and a soda on the tray in front of her.  
Mitsuki once again found his gaze fixed on her sparkling blue eyes. He wasn't sure why he found her eyes so fascinating. After all, they were the same color as Boruto's, and Mitsuki had never found himself so fixated specifically on Boruto's eyes like this.  
Then Himawari did something that Mitsuki found extremely strange. She put her burger down and stood up, leaning across the table so that her face was a few inches away from Mitsuki's.  
His heart pounded in his ears, his face growing extremely warm. What was she doing?  
Then, Himawari held out a single French fry to him. "Open wide!" she said.  
Mitsuki did was he was told, and Himawari fed him the fry.  
When he had swallowed, Mitsuki asked, "Why did you do that?"  
Himawari smiled and tilted her head, much as he always did when he didn't have an opinion.  
The dream ended when Natsu shook him awake. "Mitsuki Sensei, it's your turn for watch."  
Mitsuki shook his head groggily. "Is there anything to report?"  
"No, everything is quiet," Natsu whispered.  
Mitsuki nodded and got up from his bed roll. "Go get some sleep. I'll wake everyone when it's time to break camp."  
Natsu nodded and yawned into his hand. He trudged over to his bed roll, took off his sandals, and was soon fast to sleep.  
Mitsuki walked over to the mouth of the cave and looked out into the night. The moon had already set, but that didn't make the night any darker for him. He sat down in the entrance to the cave, lazily draping an arm over one bent knee.  
Only a few hours until dawn.


	2. Under Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 13 and Himawari are making their uneventful way to the Hidden Sound Village, but then unknown ANBU attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Boruto: Naruto Next Generation; all rights belong to Masahi Kishimoto and Ukyo Kodachi.

As promised, Team 13 and Himawari set out at dawn the next morning. They traveled in a diamond formation with Mitsuki in the lead, Aiko and Sekiei on either flank, and Natsu acting as the rear guard. Himawari traveled in the middle of the group.

Mitsuki could see the exhaustion in every part of Himawari's body language. As a diplomat, she wasn't used to the rigorous shinobi style of travel. However, she didn't complain.

The same could not be said of Aiko.

"Mitsuki Sensei, do we have to go so fast?" Aiko whined for the third time that morning. "The ceremony isn't for almost a week. Shouldn't we take our time getting to the village? Can we stop to rest?"

Mitsuki dutifully ignored her, as whining was common practice for Aiko on travel missions. After about two hours of listening to her whine, Sekiei and Natsu simultaneously yelled at her to SHUT UP.

They stopped under a rocky overhang around midday to eat. Mitsuki handed out the team's rations and then took to scouting around the area.

Mitsuki always took the scouting assignments because he was the Jonin and leader of the team, as well as the fact that the was the strongest sensory type. It conveniently avoided ever having him around at mealtimes as well. And, for this particular mission, he found he focused better when Himawari wasn't in his direct line of sight.

Meanwhile, back under the overhang, Aiko and Natsu were questioning Himawari.

"So, how do you know Mitsuki Sensei?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, we couldn't help but notice that you seem awfully friendly with him," Natsu said.

"Is he your friend?" Aiko asked.

"Well, he's my big brother Boruto's best friend, and I've known him since I was a little girl. So, I guess you could say he's my friend," Himawari said, blushing a bit under the barrage of questions. 

"How did he meet Boruto Sensei?" Natsu asked.

"Like I said before, he and Boruto were in the same class at the academy. He and Boruto were also part of the last incarnation of Team 7 along with Sarada Uchiha."

"See, I told you they were teammates!" Aiko said triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah, I owe you a milkshake then. Whatever." Natsu said.

Himawari adjusted her position against the rock face. "You guys were placing bets on how I know Mitsuki?"

Aiko smacked her teammate. "Idiot, you weren't supposed to say that in front of Lady Himawari!"

"Sorryyyyyy, I forgot the game is supposed to be a 'secret,' even though half our graduating class is in on it." Natsu rolled his eyes, which Himawari had just noticed possessed the Sharingan.

"What's the game?" Himawari asked.

"These two idiots find Mitsuki Sensei so interesting and mysterious that they made up a game to try to guess every little thing about him. Not that they ever figure out much, especially by asking him," Sekiei said. "I think the whole thing is stupid."

"Yeah right, you're just mad we kicked you out of the game when you became Sensei's favorite." Aiko said.

"I am not his favorite."

"Oh yeah, then why are you the only one he taught to use Striking Shadow Snake?" Natsu challenged.

"Because I'm the only one on this team who can DO Striking Shadow Snake," Sekiei said, crossing his arms. "He tried to teach you two, but we all know how that went."

Himawari giggled. "How did that go?"

"Aiko managed to summon one snake the size of an earthworm which immediately died. And Natsu summoned a viper, then pissed it off so much that it bit him. Mitsuki Sensei had to run him to the hospital." Sekiei said smugly.

Himawari laughed. "That certainly sounds like an adventure."

"You two are so annoying," Natsu said, sitting down in a huff.

Suddenly Mitsuki swung down into the middle of the circle from the overhang overhead. Everyone in the group let out an involuntary yelp of surprise; especially once hey registered that Mitsuki was holding his right hand over a nasty gash on his left shoulder and was breathing heavily.

"Mitsuki, you're bleeding!" Himawari cried, jumping to her feet and running up to look at his shoulder.

Mitsuki brushed her off. "We need to move. There are about a dozen enemy shinobi closing in on our location. If we stay here, we'll be slaughtered."

"What?!" Aiko cried.

"MOVE!" Mitsuki yelled.

That got everyone moving. Never before in their time on Team 13 had they heard Mituski raise his voice or sound so urgent. The Genin scrambled for their things and formed ranks around Himawari. At Mitsuki's signal, they dashed into the treetops heading northeast away from the incoming enemy shinobi.

"Mitsuki Sensei, what kind of enemy are we dealing with?" Natsu asked, now all business.

"There are at least 10 masked shinobi who appear to be ANBU of unknown origin approaching from the northwest." He closed his eyes for a moment. "If my reading of their chakra is correct, some of them are breaking off to try and cut us off about a quarter mile up ahead to the north. Have your weapons at the ready; they are close."

All three Genin simultaneously drew or adjusted their grip on their weapons. Sekiei readied his giant three-pronged kunai. Natsu pulled out his massive chained Shuriken. Aiko did a series of hand signs that caused her to grow several dozen green spikes all across her body. Even Himawari drew a scroll of some kind out of her belt.

Suddenly, Mitsuki's eyes widened, and he held up a hand to bring the group to a stop in a shaded clearing. "Several more enemies are closing in from the east and south. We are surrounded. Stand ready, this will not be an easy fight."

"How many enemies are we looking at, Sensei?"

"Unless they are concealing more chakra signatures somehow, I count 20. Based on the fact that they appear to be ANBU, we may be out of our depth here." Mitsuki said. "Don't do anything reckless, and remember, we must protect Lady Himawari at all costs."

"Right!"

The air filled with tension as Team 13 scanned the trees around them for signs of the enemy. Movement flashed in a tree on the right. Aiko whipped a kunai in the direction of the flash, but it just embedded itself in the tree where the ninja had been a moment before.

A fire style attack streaked out of the trees to Mitsuki's left. He dodged to the right as the grass where he had been standing was left charred.

"Watch the snake's brat; we've seen what he's capable of," a male voice said from the trees near Natsu.

"What do you want from us?" Mitsuki asked.

"Turn over the Uzumaki girl, and we might consider sparing your students," the same voice said, now coming from somewhere behind them.

"We are not going to do that," Mitsuki said. "Our mission is to protect Lady Himawari with our lives."

"That sounded like a challenge to me," a female voice said.

"I don't know what you heard; all I heard was hissing," A different male voice said from Mituski's right.

At an unseen signal, the enemy attacked. Nearly a dozen masked shinobi mobbed Mitsuki, while the three Genin were attacked by teams of three each.

A barrage of kunai flew at Mitsuki's face. He deftly drew his sword from his back and deflected them with a series of swift swipes. One of the enemy ninjas blew a fireball at him; Mitsuki lengthened his arms and pulled himself up into a tree to avoid it.

A kunoichi armed with a pair of bladed fans attacked Aiko. Aiko fended off her attacks with a pair of kunai she drew from her weapons pouch. Aiko drew in a deep breath and forcefully exhaled; several of the spikes on her body popped out and flew at her attackers, forcing the three ninja to retreat a little way into the trees.

Natsu threw his chained shuriken at an enemy ninja, and it impaled his chest pinning him to a tree. Then the ninja disappeared with a poof and the body turned into a log.

"Damn! A substitution jutsu!"

Natsu was then forced to tuck and roll between an enemy ninja's legs to avoid an earth style: mud ball attack that came at him.

Himawari crouched down and painted something on the scroll she'd pulled out. She made a hand sign and said, "Ninja art: super beast scroll!"

A volley of roughly drawn yellow birds burst from the scroll and attacked one of the ninjas fighting with Sekiei. The ninja screamed as the bursts of yellow ink blinded him, allowing Sekiei to stab him through the chest with his giant kunai.

Mitsuki jumped down from the tree he had hid in calling, "Lightning style: purple lightning!" A burst of purple lightning exploded out in a circle around him, sending several enemies to the dirt groaning in pain.

Aiko managed to trap two of her enemies in an Earth Style: Earth Dome Prison attack. The third enemy came at her with a fierce fire style attack, forcing her to give ground.

Meanwhile, Sekiei and Natsu were back to back fighting for their lives. Six opponents had them surrounded in the center of the clearing.

All but three of the enemies who Mitsuki had attacked with purple lightning were back on their feet, and they looked pissed. Mitsuki started making his hand signs for a wind style attack when one of his attackers let out a low whistle and threw a smoke bomb down.

A loud roaring sound that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere blasted through the clearing, sending everyone to their knees. A flash of red light zipped through the smoke, and crashed through a tree. This was accompanied by the sickening sound of rending flesh. The red flash jumped away from it's not downed target, and Team 13 was thrown off their feet again by a massive explosion.

Sekiei was the first of Team 13 to recover some of his wits. His ears were ringing, obscuring all other sound around him. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, groaning and looked up to see what had happened.

To his horror, he saw a tall, thin man with long, spiky blond hair and a billowing red trench coat pick up the fallen Himawari by her neck and run her through with a sword.

"NO!" Sekiei screamed--or at least he was pretty sure he did—his ears were ringing too much to tell.

The red-cloaked man pulled out his sword and dropped Himawari into the dirt. He turned and said something to one of his compatriots. He went to walk away then paused. His eyes widened.

Sekiei's ears decided to choose that moment to hear again, and the first words he heard were the red-cloaked man yell, "How in the hell is he still alive?!"

Dozens of white snakes erupted from the ground, sinking their fangs into the just recovering enemy shinobi. The largest one went straight for the red-cloaked man's head, as if it were going to eat him. The man just barely managed to grab the edges of the snakes mouth, managing to pin the snake with its arm-length fangs mere inches from his face.

The remaining enemy shinobi dropped to the ground screaming, their skin turning purple from snake venom. The red-cloaked man watched in horror as more smaller snakes exploded from the ground at his feet and dragged him underground until only his head was visible. One of the small snakes bit his neck, and the man's eyes rolled back into his head.

It seemed the battle was over.

Sekiei pushed himself to his hands and knees and crawled over to his closest ally, Aiko, who was clutching her head as if she had a migraine.

"Did...did we win?" she asked.

"I think so..." Sekiei said.

Natsu pushed himself off the ground and stumbled to Himawari's side. "Guys, this is bad. The enemy got Lady Himawari!" He preformed some signs, and his hands glowed green. He laid them on Himawari's bleeding stomach.

"Where's Mitsuki Sensei?" Aiko asked.

Sekiei looked around, but the slowly dissipating smoke made it hard to see anything more than three feet in front of them. A weird green glow caught his eye off to his right.

He got up from the ground and stumbled towards the weird glow until he was out of the smoke cloud. Sekiei gasped.

Mitsuki was lying sprawled in the wreckage of an oak tree. A humongous ax was embedded in the left side of his abdomen. His kimono was completely soaked in blood. The glow Sekiei had seen was coming from the skin around Mitsuki's wound.

"S-Sensei...?" Sekiei asked shakily.

Sekiei almost couldn't believe his eyes when Mitsuki raised his head, his eyes crinkled from pain, and gave Sekiei one of his signature closed-eyed smiles.


	3. Questionable Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fierce battle against the enemy ANBU has ended, but Himawari and Mitsuki are injured. After seemingly healing his own wounds but being unable to heal Himawari's, Mitsuki decides their best course of action is to get help. Unfortunately, their closest potential ally happens to be Mitsuki's parent. Will he help them?

"Sekiei! Did you find Sensei?" Aiko called.  
It took a moment for Sekiei to find his voice. "Y-Yeah, but he's in pretty rough shape," He called back.  
"You don't have to worry about me," Mitsuki said very calmly for a man with an axe lodged in his abdomen. "Is Hima injured?" He looked genuinely concerned.  
"Who?"  
"Lady Himawari, is she injured?" Mitsuki repeated.  
"Yes, that guy with the red coat stabbed her. Natsu is trying to heal her now."  
"I can't heal this; I'm just trying to stabilize her," Natsu said.  
"Give me a moment, I'll come help you," Mitsuki said.  
"Huh?! How are you going to do that? You're injured too!"  
The smoke finally cleared enough that the two groups could see each other, as well as the wreckage around them. Aiko immediately gasped when she saw her bloodied sensei surrounded by the bodies of the enemy shinobi.  
Mitsuki looked down at his wounds. "Hmm, I guess that does look pretty bad, doesn't it?" To his students horror, he casually pulled the axe out with a slight grunt.  
"H-Hey! Don't do that! You could bleed out!" Sekiei said, reaching a hand out like he was going to stop him, even though it was already too late.  
Mitsuki gave Sekiei another one of his signature smiles. "Really, it's fine. Watch." He closed his eyes and put his hands together as if he were praying. There was a blinding flash of green light, and the three Genins' jaws dropped when they saw that Mitsuki's horrifying wound was healed without even a scar.  
"How did you do that?!" Aiko asked, astonished.  
Mitsuki patted his side up and down as if to make sure he was in one piece then hauled himself to his feet and smiled again. "I have excellent regenerative abilities." Then, his face sobered. He hurried to Natsu's side and knelt over Himawari. "Allow me."  
Natsu removed his hands as Mitsuki did a series of hand signs. Mitsuki's hands glowed green, and he laid them across Himawari's wound.  
Mitsuki's brow creased a bit. "I don't think I have enough chakra left to heal this wound without causing more issues. We need to seek help."  
"Where are we supposed to get help? We're in the middle of nowhere," Aiko said.  
Mitsuki seemed to ponder that for a moment. "My parent lives about two or three hours away from here on the edge of the Land of Sound; he may be the closest ally available. I think I have just enough chakra to keep Hima stable until we get there."  
"Well, let's go then!"  
"Just a moment, I should inform you, my parent has had some disagreements with the Leaf in the past," Mitsuki said. "You may not be so eager to seek his aid with that knowledge."  
"Does it really matter who we get help from as long as we save Lady Himawari and bring her back to the Leaf safely?" Aiko said.  
"As much as it pains me to agree with Aiko, she has a point," Sekiei said. "I say we go."  
"Very well," Mitsuki said. "Sekiei, release the enemy shinobi I trapped underground. I injected him with a mild venom that will keep him unconscious for the next 8 hours or so. We will need him to get information about the attack."  
"Venom that can knock someone out for 8 hours is mild?" Natsu said.  
Mitsuki ignored him. He bent down and released three snakes from his sleeves. Two slithered off in the direction Team 13 was planning to go, and the other slithered into the brush headed in the direction of the Hidden Leaf. Then, Mitsuki extended his arms and wrapped them around Himawari, lifting her to his chest. He cast a vaguely worried look down at her as his hands settled over her wound and lit up green.  
***  
Over the next two and a half hours, Natsu and Sekiei took turns carrying the unconscious enemy across their backs, potato sack style. They traveled in a triangle formation with Mitsuki carrying Himawari at the center.  
Finally, they reached a rocky canyon spanned by a rope bridge. Built into the rock wall on the far side was an elaborate building with lots of windows.  
As they approached the bridge, a man stepped out from behind a boulder.  
"Huh? What's a leaf Jonin doing all the way out here?" Natsu asked.  
"Yamato, it's nice to see you again. Let us pass––time is of the essence." Mitsuki said.  
"I know; I got your message. I'm here you inform you that I must accompany you inside. The likes of Orochimaru cannot be trusted with a potentially useful political prisoner like Himawari Uzumaki unsupervised."  
"OROCHIMARU?!" Sekiei and Natsu yelled in unison.   
"Sensei, what is the meaning of this?!" Sekiei asked. "I thought we were going to see your parent!"   
Mitsuki looked calmly at the two boys and said, with a touch of sadness in his voice, "Orochimaru is my parent. I did advise you to consider that they had had some disagreements with the Leaf in the past before agreeing to come."   
"Disagreements? He killed the Third Hokage!" Natsu said.   
"You didn't inform them whose help you were seeking?" Yamato said looking concerned.   
"There was little time to consider alternatives; he was our closest ally."   
"You think Orochimaru, an S-class criminal, can be considered an ally?" Aiko asked in disbelief.   
"Under the circumstances, yes, as he has already agreed to help us," Mitsuki said.   
"When did he do that?"   
In answer, a snake poked its head out of Mitsuki's collar. "I realize this information is quite shocking to you, but we must hurry. I am running out of chakra and will not be able to hold Lady Himawari's vitals stable for much longer.   
The three did not look happy but nodded nonetheless. The group crossed the bridge and came to a foreboding stone tunnel leading into the mountain. The tunnel was dimly lit by snake-shaped lamps every few feet.   
After they had traveled down the tunnel a ways, a bored voice said, "Hey, Mitsuki, why'd you bring Yamato with you?"   
A man with shoulder-length white hair and shark-like teeth and a huge man with spiky orange hair stepped out of the shadows.   
"Suigetsu, Jugo, good to see you again," Yamato said.   
"I'm afraid it was necessary," Mitsuki said to the two men with a smile. "Is everything ready?"   
"Yeah, Lord Orochimaru and Karin are waiting for you in the main lab. Follow us," Suigetsu said, waving his hand idly and turning to walk deeper into the darkness.   
The group followed the two men to a sliding door deep within the lab. Inside was a sterile-looking room with computers and other scientific equipment along the right-hand wall. Two metal exam tables took up the far end of the room. Two people stood near the tables.   
Both looked at the door when the group came in. A fierce-looking woman with vibrant red hair and glasses stood near a case of chemicals. She seemed to be preparing an IV pole setup with a bag of what looked like blood. The other person was an androgynous-looking man wearing a white kimono and blue pants. He had long black hair tied back in what Aiko thought was an inefficient ponytail. A chill ran down the spines of the three Genin as they realized the androgynous man must be Orochimaru, the Legendary Sannin and apparently Mitsuki's parent.   
The three Genin found themselves frozen in the doorway as the adults shuffled inside ahead of them. Suigetsu sat down in a worn office chair in front of a computer monitor. Jugo walked all the way to the back corner of the room and stood at attention. Yamato tucked himself out of the way near the door and stood as if he were a statue.   
Mitsuki walked straight up to the closer exam table and carefully unspooled his arms and set Himawari down gently. He lifted up Himawari's shirt just enough to expose the wound and looked expectantly at his parent.   
Orochimaru leaned over Himawari and examined the wound. "Hmm, a serious wound but not mortal. I suspect her unconsciousness is due to shock, which your stabilizing Jutsu seems to have kept at bay," he said.   
"Can you heal her?" Mitsuki asked.   
"It shouldn't be a problem," Orochimaru said with a creepy smile. He then glanced at the red-head, whom Sekiei recognized at Karin Uzumaki, an A-rank criminal who was know for her medical ninjutsu and sensory abilities.   
Karin nodded to Orochimaru's unspoken command and approached the table with the IV pole. She went to work attaching a heart monitor onto the Himawari's finger, which made her vitals appear on the screen in front of Suigetsu. Karin then inserted an IV into her arm and injected a yellowish substance into her vein. The red-haired woman then examined the wound herself and said to Orochimaru, "This looks simple enough to heal; I can take it from here."   
"Good," Orochimaru said, turning away from Himawari and the red-haired woman and walking around the table until he was in front of Mitsuki. His unnerving yellow eyes roamed over Mitsuki and the three Genin before snapping back to his son. "I hope I don't have to explain to you the absolute idiocy of running here on a shattered pelvis."   
"Huh?!" Aiko squeaked. "What's he talking about, Sensei?"  
Mitsuki smiled at his parent. "I am fine. I healed my injuries on the battlefield. I simply need to rest and regain my chakra."   
Orochimaru seemed to consider his son's words for a moment. Almost faster than anyone could blink, Orochimaru grabbed a reflex hammer from a counter to his right and casually tapped it against Mitsuki's left hip.   
Mitsuki immediately collapsed. His left leg folding under him as if his parent had struck him with a sledge hammer.   
Orochimaru caught his son as he fell forward. "So I see. Perhaps I should give you more lessons in medical ninjutsu; this pathetic attempt makes it look as if I taught you nothing."   
Mitsuki coughed weakly. Blood dripped out of his mouth and down his chin.   
Orochimaru gave Mitsuki a look that might have been concern as he draped the boys arms over his own shoulders and carried him to the other exam table. Once Mitsuki was lying on the table and had a heart monitor attached to his finger, Orochimaru turned to Jugo. "Get him undressed. I must prepare an anesthetic."   
Jugo nodded and began undoing the belt around Mitsuki's waist. He removed the younger man's torn kimono, revealing the black undershirt underneath, which was practically shredded. Jugo observed the rips and simply decided to tear the rest of the shirt apart and remove it that way.   
The injury underneath was horrifying. The entire left side of Mitsuki's abdomen and hip were black from internally pooled blood. His hip looked like it had caved in, making it look deflated. His left leg was listing to the side at a highly unnatural angle.   
Aiko took one look at that and gagged. Suigetsu handed the girl a small garbage bin from under the computer desk, which Aiko promptly threw up in.   
"Yes, it is quite a sight, isn't it?" Orochimaru said, sounding very calm for someone whose son looked to be bleeding out from the inside. He approached Mitsuki's bedside with another IV pole. He inserted the IV into his son's arm and injected the same yellowish liquid into it. "Due to your unique constitution, that will take about three minutes to take effect."   
Mitsuki nodded slightly in understanding. His breathing had become quite ragged, and sweat beaded his brow.   
Orochimaru examined Mitsuki's side. "What kind of weapon caused this?"   
"Exploding axe," Mitsuki mumbled.   
"I see. Jugo?"   
"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" Jugo asked quietly.   
"Go fetch a bag of blood for a transfusion. Even with his regenerative abilities, this may be too much for Mitsuki to produce naturally."   
"Understood." Jugo shuffled from the room.   
"You got impaled by an exploding axe?! How the hell did you survive that?!" Natsu exclaimed. "And then you manage to walk on it for almost three hours!"   
Orochimaru cracked a cold smile. "My child has an excellent constitution and regenerative abilities, without which he likely would have died instantly."   
"How can you say that so calmly?!" Sekiei cried.   
Orochimaru chose not to answer that and turned back to his son. "I believe the most pressing matter is your chakra has dropped so low that your body has ceased trying to heal itself." He preformed several hand seals, and his hands glowed blue. This indicated to the onlookers that whatever Jutsu he was using was not a healing Jutsu. He held his hands over his son, and the light seemed to get sucked into Mitsuki's skin.   
The beeping on Mitsuki's heart monitor seemed to grow a little stronger due to whatever Orochimaru was doing. Slowly but surely, a little bit of a green glow started to flicker on and off under Mitsuki's skin around his injuries.   
Suddenly, an alarm sounded causing everyone to look at the monitor screen.   
Suigetsu stood up from his chair, his hands braced against the desk, as he read the screen. "Mitsuki's blood pressure is dropping fast!"   
"How long until the anesthetic takes effect?"   
"Still a minute and a half," Suigetsu said.  
Orochimaru cursed under his breath. "Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this until he was fully under, but no matter. Yamato, make yourself useful will you? And bring a couple of the Genin over as well."   
Yamato nodded and grabbed Natsu and Aiko by the upper arms and dragged them over the Mitsuki's exam table. "What do you need us to do?"   
"Hold him down while I preform this Jutsu."   
"Why do you need us to do that?" Natsu asked, panic threatening the edges of his voice.   
"Because what I'm about to do is going to be extremely painful, but it is the only thing that might save his life," Orochimaru said as he rolled up his sleeves.   
The three of them nodded. Yamato took his place at Mitsuki's head and held down his arms just below the shoulders. The two Genin each took a leg.   
"Hold him tightly now. Even as his body is failing, he's still stronger than you might think,"   
Orochimaru preformed a long, complicated series of hand signs. His hands lit up with intense blue chakra. "Brace him in three...two...one." He pressed his hands firmly to Mitsuki's chest.   
Mitsuki thrashed and let out a strangled scream as the light shot into his chest and radiated through his body like sound waves. The three people bracing him nearly got jerked off their feet and had to redouble their efforts to hold him down, as Orochimaru continued to press his hands into Mitsuki's chest.   
After what seemed like an eternity, but was likely less than 20 seconds, Orochimaru started counting again. "Five... four...three...two...one." He removed his hands from Mitsuki's chest, and the latter fell limp.   
The heartbeat on the monitor had flatlined at some point while the Jutsu was being preformed, and it had not resumed.   
"Holy Hashirama Senju, you killed him..." Sekiei said looking horrified.   
"Just give him a second," Suigetsu said.   
A moment later, the alarm shut off and a regular beeping resumed. The skin over and around Mitsuki's wounds started glowing with a strong green light which flowed under his skin like veins.   
"He appears to have stabilized," Suigetsu reported. "And the anesthesia should take effect in about 45 seconds."   
Orochimaru nodded and leaned down to Mitsuki's ear. The onlookers nearest to him just barely heard him whisper, "You've done well, my child."   
From her position at the next table, Karin looked at the three people still holding Mitsuki down, all of whom seemingly frozen in place. "You can let go of him, you know," she said.   
Yamato, Aiko, and Natsu simultaneously let go of Mitsuki and backed away. Yamato returned to his corner, seemly unperturbed by what he had just seen, despite his initial paralysis.   
Natsu was the first to find his voice. "W-What was that you did to him anyway? It didn't look like a healing jutsu..."   
"I simply gave him the tools he needed to heal himself," Orochimaru said.   
"What is that supposed to mean?" Aiko asked angrily.   
Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "He means that he gave the kid a bunch of chakra really fast to restart his natural regenerative abilities."  
"Precisely, Mitsuki can heal that on his own if he has enough chakra, but due to the fact that his body was failing, I had to resort to a rather barbaric method of doing so."   
"When have you ever hesitated to do something barbaric?" Sekiei muttered under his breath.   
Orochimaru either didn't hear him or ignored him as he stood simply watching Mitsuki's wounds heal. The anesthesia seemed to have finally taken effect. Mitsuki's eyes were closed, and he was breathing evenly for the first time since he had collapsed.   
Shockingly, his wound did seem to be healing on its own at a dramatic rate. Already, his hip seemed to be taking on the correct shape, and the pool of blood in his abdomen no longer seemed to be spreading.   
Jugo finally arrived back carrying a couple bags of blood with unreadable labels. Orochimaru took the bags of blood from him and hung them on the IV pole he had brought over earlier.   
"You're not seriously going to start a blood transfusion while he's still got blood pooled in there?" Yamato asked.   
In answer to that, Orochimaru walked over to the shelf of scientific equipment and chemicals on the right side of the room. He selected a couple items from the shelf and strode back to Mitsuki's side. The items turned out to be a scalpel and some kind pump attached to a plastic tube.   
Orochimaru calmly made a small incision in his son's side, right in the center of where the blood was pooling and inserted the tube. He adjusted a couple of settings on the pump and, slowly, the blood started draining from the boy's abdomen.   
He gave Yamato a look as if to say, "You were saying?"   
Yamato, wisely, chose not to respond.   
Once the pooled blood had been fully drained, Orochimaru stitched the wound shut and bandaged it. After which, he started the transfusion.   
While all of this was going on, Aiko, Natsu, and Sekiei were standing around in shock. Everything about this situation was strange. Here they were, on a mission to the Hidden Sound, attacked by enemy shinobi, and left with both their leader and their charge injured and in the care of notorious criminals. Nothing about this situation seemed like it could be real.   
Orochimaru walked over to a sink and washed his hands, as he had finished his work. Karin had finished hers a few minutes before.   
"Are you three going to do something about the unconscious hostage you have there, or are you just going to leave him leaning against the wall in my hallway?" Orochimaru asked coldly.   
This snapped the three Genin out of their shock. They had totally forgotten about their hostage in all the chaos. They looked at the unconscious man, who was slumped mostly on the floor of the hallway drooling.   
"Uh, yeah, is there a place we could...?" Natsu started.   
"Yes, I have a holding cell you can use, but I would prefer you deal with him before you leave. I have no intention of having some else's hostage dumped on me."   
"Understood."   
"Jugo, why don't you help them take care of him. I'm sure Mitsuki will be eager to question him after he wakes up for all the trouble he's caused," Orochimaru said.   
Jugo nodded and walked over to pick up the hostage.   
"Aiko, you stay here with Captain Yamato to keep an eye no the situation with Mitsuki Sensei and Lady Himawari. Natsu and I will take care of the prisoner, okay?" Sekiei said.   
"Right," Aiko said.   
The Genin split off with Aiko remaining in the lab with their injured comrades, and the two Shin Uchiha brothers following the silent Jugo deeper into the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I had so much fun writing this chapter. See you next chapter. :)


	4. Unfamiliar Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himawari and Mitsuki are recovering from their injuries. Himawari and Team 13 are starting to have doubts whether they can really trust Mitsuki now that his parentage has been revealed. As for Mitsuki, he and his parent have a talk about the strange symptoms he has been experiencing around Himawari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Boruto: Naruto Next Generation; all rights belong to Masahi Kishimoto and Ukyo Kodachi.

Himawari became aware of two incessant, electronic beeping sounds that seemed to come one after the other, each slightly overlapping. Her hand went to her head as she tried to remember what had happened. 

She opened her eyes and realized she was in some kind of medical facility. It didn't seem like a hospital because there was weird equipment all along the wall to her left that looked more scientific than medical.

"Lady Himawari!" Aiko Taketori jumped up from a chair off to the side of the room and ran over to her.

"Aiko? What's going on? Where are we?" Himawari asked.

"Uhhh, well..." Suddenly, she dropped into a kowtow. "I'm so sorry, Lady Himawari! We have failed you! We allowed the enemy to drive us into a corner. If Mitsuki Sensei hadn't summoned all those snakes when he did; the enemy might have killed you. Please, forgive us!"

Himawari was speechless. "A-Aiko, stop that! It's not your fault, or anyone else's. This was supposed to be a simple escort mission; none of us were expecting to be attacked, especially not by that many enemy shinobi." 

"But we let our guard down! If we had been more careful, we wouldn't be in this mess." 

"It's okay, Aiko. Besides, I feel fine and we seem to have found protection somewhere, so we can't be in that much of a mess." Himawari assured her. "Where are we anyway? Did we make it to the Hidden Sound?"

"Errrr...well, we're in the Land of Sound, but...um...this is his childhood home, and that man over there..." Aiko jerked her head over her shoulder at an androgynous man with long black hair who was sitting in front of a computer monitor across the room. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "He's Mitsuki's parent." 

The man had apparently been listening to their conversation, as he got up from his chair and approached Himawari's bedside. His appearance sent a chill down Himawari's spine. The man looked like a snake, and his piercing yellow eyes with their slit-like pupils made her blood run cold.

"Himawari Uzumaki..." He said, seeming to savor the flavor of the words in his mouth. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am called Orochimaru," His voice was as cold and snakelike as his appearance.

Himawari's jaw dropped. Orochimaru? The Legendary Sannin? Wasn't he a notorious criminal or something? Yeah, her dad had once mentioned how he helped during the 4th Great Ninja War, but still...

Wait had Aiko just said he was--? 

"Lord Orochimaru, Mitsuki's transfusion is complete," a red-haired woman Himawari hadn't noticed before said. 

"Excellent," Orochimaru said, walking around behind Himawari. Himawari looked over her shoulder to follow his movement and inhaled sharply at what she saw. 

Mitsuki lay on a bed a few feet behind her. His eyes were closed and sunken. He was far paler than usual. His skin was covered in a glistening sheen of sweat, and his face was flushed as if he were fighting a fever. He was stripped to the waist, revealing that his left side and hip were bandaged and marred by nasty purple bruising. 

"M-Mitsuki?! Is he--w-what happened to him?!"

"Do you remember how something kind of...exploded?" Aiko asked. 

"Yeah..." 

"It was Mitsuki. Mitsuki exploded...and got impaled by an axe simultaneously." 

Himawari blanched. 

"He's okay though! Or, well, he's okay now. We kinda thought he was going to die earlier because he lost a ton of blood--oh! And his heart kind of stopped for few seconds, but he's okay now!" 

"Stellar summary," Orochimaru said, smirking mirthlessly, "perhaps you would have been more suited for a career in media journalism." 

While he was said that, Himawari felt as if she was trying to swallow a blackened piece of toast. Her eyes darted back and forth from Mitsuki to Orochimaru. Mitsuki had almost died? The parent he always talked about was Orochimaru?? She supposed there was some resemblance, but it was a stretch. This whole situation felt like she'd fallen through a mirror into another dimension. This was insane. 

"Karin," Orochimaru said, turning to red-haired woman, "I believe our guest has recovered enough to be shown to her room. Complete your final checks."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Karin said.

"What are you talking about? Show her to a room? There is no way we're staying overnight!" Aiko said.

Orochimaru sneered. "This young lady may be feeling better, but she is in no way fit to travel. And, do you seriously think my son will be recovered enough to travel before nightfall? I can guarantee I won't be bringing him to for another hour or more, and he will likely be in tremendous pain at that time. At best, you are looking at your journey being delayed three days."

Aiko swallowed, her face going pale. "T-Three d-days...?"

"Don't worry, you will complete your mission promptly. I suspect Naruto sent you out so far in advance in case something of this very nature occurred." Orochimaru turned away and sat back down in front of the computer monitor.

Karin approached and examined Himawari. "Yes, you're well enough to move. You," she snapped at Aiko, "help her up."

Karin led Aiko, who had Himawari's arm draped over her shoulders, to a small, neatly furnished room with two double beds with purple bedspreads. The room was dimly lit by more of those snake-shaped lamps that Orochimaru seemed so fond of.

Aiko helped Himawari get comfortable in the leftmost bed. Then she turned to Karin. "Thank you for your help." 

Karin scoffed, turned on her heals, and left.

A few minutes, Natsu and Sekiei burst into the room. "Lady Himawari, you're okay!" Natsu cried, grinning ear-to-ear.

Himawari smiled at the two boys. "Oh there you two are. Where were you hiding?"

"We were securing the prisoner," Sekiei said.

"Where?" Himawari asked.

Natsu looked a bit nauseated. "In a holding cell deeper underground. Orochimaru has loads of them."

"Shouldn't one of you be guarding the prisoner?" Aiko asked.

"I am," Sekiei said. "I left a mud clone to watch over him. He's not going to wake up for a few more hours anyway."

"Aiko, how was Mitsuki Sensei looking when you left?" Natsu asked. 

"Better than earlier. Orochimaru said he'd come around in an hour or so, but that we might have to stay here for three days before he and Lady Himawari are fit to travel." 

"Three days?! Here?!" Natsu looked extremely nauseated now. 

"Speaking of Mitsuki Sensei," Sekiei said, "do you guys think we can trust him?"

"What?! Of course we can! He's our Sensei!" Aiko cried, "How can you say that, Sekiei?!" 

"But, I mean, think about it. He's the child of Orochimaru--one of the most notorious criminals in the history of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Seriously? You think we can't trust Mitsuki Sensei because his dad is a criminal?" Aiko said. "Didn't your dad nearly murder the real Uchiha clan members years ago?"

"Shut up! We killed our father!" Sekiei yelled, his Sharingan flashing dangerously.

"How dare you! We're as much Uchihas as those three!" Natsu cried, now looking thoroughly pissed off too.

"Really? Why aren't you listed in the clan's records then?"

Himawari decided she needed to intervene; this argument was headed in a potentially violent direction. Also, she didn't like how Sekiei was talking about Mitsuki. Of course they could trust him...couldn't they?

"Guys, I'm not feeling too well. I'd really like to get some rest. Can you continue this later?" Himawari said, loud enough to be heard over the bickering Genin.

Aiko, Natsu, and Sekiei immediately stopped arguing and looked at Himawari, concern written all over their faces.

"Of course," Natsu said. "Aiko, why don't you stay and watch over Lady Himawari? I am going to try to find us all some food. It's been a long day, and I'm starving."

"I agree; food is a good idea," Sekiei said, putting a hand to his stomach, which growled. "Personally, I'd like to talk to that Yamato fellow."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him," Aiko said. "Where did he disappear to?"

"He's standing guard outside," Sekiei said, pointing.

Team 13 agreed to the plan and split up. Natsu wandered off down a random hallway, hoping perhaps he might find a kitchen or something; there had to be one somewhere after all. He wasn't really sure if Orochimaru had to eat or not, but his followers definitely had to.

Sekiei quickly got into a heated discussion with Yamato, which they conducted in a low whisper so as not to bother Himawari.

As for Himawari, she hadn't actually been lying when she said she needed to rest. Soon after the boys left, she was fast asleep.

Aiko meanwhile, was trying to pace around room as quietly as possible. Now that she was away from the judgmental eyes of her teammates, she was gnawing on her fingernails thinking about how absolutely terrifying this whole situation was. She was so anxious that every little flicker of the lights nearly made her jump out of her skin. Despite her confidence when telling Sekiei that they could trust Mitsuki Sensei, she had her own doubts.

***

Back in the main lab, Mitsuki was just beginning to wake up from his drug-induced sleep. He groaned quietly, as he quickly came to wish his parent had kept him under for longer; he felt miserable.

A quick self-assessment told him that his broken bones had mostly knitted together, but he still felt like his hip was being stabbed by Senbon. Not to mention that every muscle in his body ached from the intense chakra transfer Jutsu his parent had used on him right before he went under.

Orochimaru appeared at his side. He offered Mitsuki a small cup of some strong-smelling liquid. "Here, drink this--it should make you more comfortable." 

Mitsuki looked at it suspiciously.

"It is a simple analgesic," he assured. "I have no intention of wiping your memory again; that would be a waste of over twenty years of research."

Mitsuki nodded and took the cup. The medicine had a strange, earthy smell to it. He swished it around then downed it in one gulp. Its taste was much sweeter than he had expected and produced the not-unpleasant feeling like when one drinks a sip of cold water and feels it sliding down one's throat. He sighed lightly.

Orochimaru took the cup from Mitsuki and drifted over to the sink to wash it. When he finished, he turned to face his son, leaning with his back against the counter behind him. His golden eyes searched Mitsuki's face.

"Something is troubling you, my child," he said after a long moment.

Mitsuki forced a smile. "Oh, you mean aside from my broken hip and excruciating pain?" 

Orochimaru chuckled. "Yes, besides that." He pushed off the counter and walked over to the computer monitor closest to them. "I took the liberty of analyzing your recent memories, as some of your recent behaviors have been puzzling."

"What behaviors might that be?" Mitsuki asked innocently.

"Hiding your injury for one, though I chalk that one up to the influence of your Sun."

"You think Boruto is a bad influence on me?" Mitsuki asked.

"Not at all, though in this particular instance, that might be up for debate." Orochimaru pulled up an image on the screen. "The more interesting of your recent puzzling behaviors is your allocation of chakra. You could have healed your wounds much more fully than you did. Likewise, you could have healed Himawari's wound, but you did not. Explain your reasoning."

Mitsuki closed his eyes and considered his words. Chakra control and allocation were his strong suits, and he actually had been intentional in how he used it in this circumstance. "I made a promise to Boruto that I would protect Himawari. I failed in that task, and I deserved to be punished."

"Yet, you didn't use your full abilities to heal Himawari."

"No, I used the bare minimum chakra I could use to stabilize myself. However, to heal Hima, I would have had to use more than a third of my remaining chakra, which would have led to me running out of chakra before we could get to safety."

"Which would have led you to potentially succumbing to your injuries before you could obtain medical assistance."

"Yes, and..." Mitsuki trailed off. 

Orochimaru looked at his son and tilted his head at Mitsuki's pause, as if silently urging him to continue.

"I had to see to it personally that Himawari was brought to safety...that she got the medical treatment she needed."

Orochimaru pursed his lips. "I saw that you had an unusual dream the first night of your mission."

Mitsuki felt heat rise in his cheeks. He had absolutely no idea why he felt embarrassed about that; he didn't have control over his dreams. He also wasn't unused to his parent poking around in his memories, so invasion of privacy wasn't the cause either. Why did he feel embarrassed?

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I have been experiencing strange symptoms whenever I am around Lady Himawari. And I think that strange dream might be related."

"What are these symptoms?"

"I feel hot and get a queasy feeling in my stomach, as if I ate something strange--at least, I imagine that it is like that feeling."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well...I find myself thinking of her at strange times, and I can't help but look at her when we are near each other." Mitsuki looked down at his hands in his lap. "I have been monitoring my temperature for the last several days, and it has been normal. I do not understand what is going on."

After a tense pause, Orochimaru said, "These symptoms are nothing to worry about, child."

Mitsuki looked up at him, eyes wide in shock. "They aren't? How can that be possible?"

"The symptoms you are describing are not a sign of illness, but rather that you have reached a new stage of emotional development."

Mitsuki's eyes widened further. "I have?"

"Indeed. It appears that you have gained the ability to love someone romantically."

Mitsuki was dumbfounded. He was, of course, familiar with the concept of romantic love. He had seen it displayed by Boruto's parents and even his friends, Inojin and Cho Cho, who had been dating for three years now. However, he had never quite understood it, much less believed himself capable of it.

"Are you certain?"

"Quite," Orochimaru said. "I am actually impressed; I did not believe you or Log would reach this stage. It seems you are even more advanced than I had previously thought." He walked across the room to write something down in a binder nearby.

Mitsuki felt a flicker of pride. He was pleased to hear that he had exceeded his parent's expectations for him.

"However," Orochimaru continued, "this new stage of development comes with challenges you have never faced before, and I fear you are not prepared to deal with them. Romantic love is something that humans are fickle about. In particular, you might find that the object of your attraction could drive a wedge between you and Boruto."

Mitsuki felt like he'd been punched. "W-What do you mean?"

"Boruto will likely object to your interest in his sister; it could make him blame you for whatever may happen." 

"But, I didn't intend for her to be the object of my interest. Why would he blame me? What could happen?" 

"As I said, humans are fickle creatures," Orochimaru said. "There is nothing wrong about what you are feeling, but you must be careful how you approach it. I think it would be for the best if you kept these emotions from that Sun of yours. Boruto possesses quite a temper, and I would hate to see that temper turned against you because of something so inconsequential."

Mitsuki nodded. His throat felt dry. Would Boruto really turn against him if he knew that Mitsuki possessed romantic feelings for Himawari? Mitsuki couldn't imagine that, but it made him feel hollow to think that his parent believed such a thing was possible.

"I understand," Mitsuki said. "Boruto won't get mad if I keep these feelings to myself and do not act on them, right?" He gave his parent a hopeful forced smile.

"I am not sure that will be your choice to make," he said after a moment.

Mitsuki blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Not that I am one to speak on such matters, but attachments such as these are typically a two-way street. It is possible, though unlikely, that Himawari may broach the subject herself."

"Why would she do that?"

"She seemed awfully concerned when she learned of your injuries, despite the fact that she herself had also been injured." He paused for a moment then continued, "I am not saying that what she displayed was of this nature, but her concern seemed to be more than that of a casual acquaintance."

Mitsuki's heart lurched. Could that be true?

"Well, whatever you choose to do, I will look on with great interest." Orochimaru said, putting his pen down and returning to Mitsuki's bedside.

Mitsuki nodded numbly. His head was swimming with all this new information. The medicine he had taken earlier wasn't helping matters; it had made him a bit woozy. Though, it had dramatically lessened his pain. "Where have you sent Himawari and my students?" He asked.

"I had Karin and Jugo give them rooms to stay in, since I think we can both agree you and Miss Uzuamaki will not be fit to travel until you've rested for a few days. As for your hostage, those two Shin Uchiha clones of yours have placed him in a holding cell and intend to question him when he awakens."

"Good," Mitsuki said. "I assume they set a guard?" 

I believe the one called...what was it...?...Sekiei was using a mud clone to guard him for the time being."

Mitsuki nodded, seeming satisfied with that. "You noticed his name then?"

"Yes, quite curious that Naruto chose to assign a clone with that name to your team."

"I do not think any thought was given to the fact that he happens to have that name. Sekiei Uchiha is nothing like that Sekiei. Rather, he was assigned to my team because he has had a bit of a difficult time accepting the leadership of 'inferior' humans. Naruto thought he might do better with someone similar to him as his leader. Though, he is not currently aware of my origins."

"I see," Orochimaru said, his eyes sparkling with a hungry curiosity, "fascinating."

"When will I be able to see my team?" Mitsuki asked, changing the subject. That predatory gleam in his parent's eye made him feel uneasy. 

Orochimaru seemed to snap out of whatever train of thought he had been going down. He examined Mitsuki's hip. "Whenever you wish," he said finally. "You look to be healing nicely, and you should be able to put weight on it now, though I would encourage the use of a crutch until you are fully recovered."

"Understood," Mitsuki said with a closed-eyed smile. "I think I would like to go clean myself up before I go speak to my team. I'm sure I will have a lot to answer for."

Orochimaru nodded, a small smile pulling up the corner of his lip. He strode over to a tall cabinet in the corner. "Fortunately for you, Log experienced some musculoskeletal issues when he was about your age, so I have a crutch that should work for you," he said, pulling the aforementioned crutch from the cabinet. 

"Thank you," Mitsuki said, accepting the crutch from his parent. He then turned himself so his legs hung off the table and used the crutch to attempt to stand. He winced as a jolt of pain shot up his side. His leg buckled--though not as badly as he had expected. The crutch helped immensely.

Once he was sure he wasn't going to fall over if he moved, he started to limp his way towards the door. Just before he left, he turned back to his parent. "Thank you again, for helping us."

"Of course," Orochimaru said in his usual cold, detached manner. Though he wasn't facing Mitsuki when his child left the room, Mitsuki could tell that his parent was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The characters were not cooperating with me today 😅. especially Orochimaru--that guy would not go along with the choreography. I think it turned out good though. I have to thank my best friend Leif for Beta Reading for me.


	5. Shisumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu wanders around Orochimaru's lab looking for something to replace his team's lost rations. Instead, he accidentally stumbles into an area he shouldn't be in and meets someone he'll never forget.

Natsu had been wandering down random hallways for the past half hour and was now hopelessly lost. This part of the lab was dark, the lamps spaced much farther apart than in the more occupied sections. Most of the doors he tried were locked, and those that did open seemed to be storage rooms for specimens and spare equipment--all of which Natsu left well alone. 

He was about to give up and attempt the hopeless endeavor of retracing his steps when he heard something up ahead. 

"Is that...orchestral music?" he mumbled to himself. 

Natsu cocked an ear and followed the sound, which did turn out to be classical music. He turned a corner and saw blue light coming from a doorway in the middle of the hallway. He walked up to the door and poked his head inside. His jaw dropped. 

The room was full of scientific equipment that Natsu immediately recognized from his time with his father. The blue light he had seen was coming from three floor-to-ceiling tubes in the middle of room. Two of them were filled with what might have been water. One of the full tubes held an infant, maybe two or three months old, suspended from wires and fast asleep. The second full tube had what looked like a ball of organic tissue floating inside attached to similar wires. The third tube was empty and the front was open. 

Natsu approached the tube with the baby in it, his mouth dangling open. The baby was pale-skinned and innocent-looking. It's little legs were pulled to its chest, and its tiny, chubby fingers were curled around its little shins. It was adorable. 

Natsu reached out a hand to touch the glass. 

Someone tackled him from behind, knocking him to his knees and causing him to clonk his head against the glass. 

"Ow!" Natsu yelled. "Let go of me!" 

He tried to grapple his attacker but froze when he felt cold steel press against his throat. 

"State your intentions or die, intruder!" A small, but fierce, voice squeaked in his ear. 

"What the--? I'm just trying to find the kitchen! Who the hell are you? No, wait, how old are you?!" 

"Shut up! I ask the questions here!" his attacker cried. 

"Shisumi!" An emotionless voice said from across the room. 

Natsu's attacker tensed up, the knife pressing harder into his neck. 

The classical music shut off. A tall man in a black, hooded robe appeared from behind the glass tubes. He was the spitting image of Mitsuki Sensei, only about 10 or so years older. The only real difference, other than his age, was a thin scar cutting across his right cheek.

Mitsuki's doppelgänger assessed the situation and sighed, "Put that knife down, Shisumi; there's clearly been a misunderstanding here." 

"B-But he was going to do something to Little Brother!" Shisumi said, his voice wavering. 

"The boy looked like he was simply admiring him," the man said. "Now let him up and allow him to explain himself." 

The knife was removed from Natsu's throat, and his attacker released him. Natsu sighed in relief and got to his feet. 

Natsu turned around to see who had the nerve to jump him like that, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Another Mitsuki doppelgänger stood behind him; this one was maybe five years old and had his little arms crossed. His face was round and full, almost cheribimesque. The child was pouting. 

"What are you doing in here?" The older doppelgänger asked, his voice cold. 

"I-I was just looking for the kitchen...see, our rations bag got misplaced during our battle and--" 

The older man sighed, grabbed Natsu's arm, and dragged him towards the door, effectively cutting him off. The younger doppelgänger jogged to catch up. 

"H-Hey! Where are you taking me? Who are you people?!" Natsu protested. 

The older doppelgänger shook his head. "I'm not dealing with this. I'll let you tell it to someone who cares." 

The older doppelgänger dragged Natsu down a series of twists and turns until they came to a plain, metal door. Natsu gulped. Where were they? Was he in trouble? He wasn't being taken back to Orochimaru, was he? 

The older man knocked on the door. When no one answered after a long moment, he hammered on it. 

A voice called from within, "I said, come in!" 

The older doppelgänger opened the door and shoved Natsu inside. They appeared to be in someone's bedroom. The walls were a depressing gray, and the only furniture in the room was a cot-like twin bed with charcoal-colored covers and a night table with a bunch of vitamin supplements on it. A small closet was built into one wall. There was a closed door with a light coming from under it on the wall across from the door. 

"Where--? Who--?" Natsu started. 

The door on the other side of the room opened. Mitsuki limped in, a crutch under one arm. He was wearing baggy blue pants and was still shirtless. He was rubbing his wet hair with a towel. 

"Log, I hope you have a really good explanation for disturbing me in the bath," Mitsuki said. 

The older doppelgänger, who was apparently called Log, shoved Natsu between the shoulder blades, making him stumble a couple steps towards his sensei. "This is one of your students, isn't it? He wandered into the Family Room, where he has no business being. Deal with him." 

Mitsuki cast his eyes up at the ceiling, as if giving a half-formed eye roll. He hobbled over the closet, grabbed a black tank top from it, and put it on before shuffling over to sit on the bed. He propped his crutch against the baseboard, and folded the towel he'd been using, before saying, "Natsu, how did you find yourself in that room?" 

"Our rations bag disappeared, so I was trying to find a kitchen or something!" Natsu said. "And I heard music, so I followed it thinking that music meant people, and then I found myself in that weird--did he just call that a family room?!" 

Mitsuki chuckled. "I take it you didn't find the kitchen?" 

"No! I looked inside the 'family room' because I couldn't help but notice all the cloning technology in there, and then--" Natsu pointed to the little boy who was now standing timidly in the doorway, "--then that little psychopath jumped me with a knife!" 

Mitsuki seemed to notice the little boy for the first time. His mouth opened in a little O of surprise, then he smiled. "I do not believe we've met. My name is Mitsuki. What do they call you?" 

"Shisumi," the little boy said quietly. He tugged on the sleeve of his gray kimono and looked at the ground. 

"Nice to meet you," Mitsuki said, still smiling. 

"Umm, Sensei, did you hear the part where I said he jumped me with a knife?" 

"Sorry," Mitsuki said, focusing back on Natsu then looking at Log. "I take it there was a reason that Shisumi attacked my student?" 

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu protested. 

"Your student got a bit too close to one of the birthing tubes," Log said. "Shisumi is very protective of our younger brothers." 

"I see." Mitsuki sighed and pulled himself to his feet with the crutch. "Well, it sounds like there was not harm done. Let us address the issue that led Natsu to wandering about on his own, after all, it's my fault that we lost the rations bag." 

Natsu's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Mitsuki Sensei?" 

"I'm afraid I lost it when I first encountered our enemy. One of them threw a kunai at me that cut the bag's strap and my shoulder." 

"Oh...that explains a lot," Natsu said. 

"Let's go," Mitsuki said. 

Mitsuki led Natsu to a small galley-style kitchen, which was apparently on the total other end of the facility from where Natsu had gotten himself lost. For some reason, Mitsuki's--Natsu guessed he could call them his brothers--decided to come along. 

Soon Mitsuki and Natsu had assembled a large plate of cold chicken sandwiches and boiled eggs--which seemed to be someone's favorite food based on how many cartons there were available. 

Mitsuki looked at the spread and nodded. He turned to Natsu. "How are the others handling what has happened?" 

"Uhhh..." Natsu was quite taken aback by the question, as such concern was unusual of Mitsuki. "Well, Lady Himawari seems to be doing okay. She seemed pretty freaked out initially, but she's definitely handling all this very well. Aiko is, well, Aiko; she's a nervous wreck, as always. And my brother is super pissed and doesn't think we can trust you." 

Mitsuki nodded. "That's about what I expected. Well, let's go see them. I'm sure they will be quite pleased to see this food." 

"Definitely," Natsu said. 

Mitsuki looked at his brothers. "Do you two wish to meet the rest of my team?" 

"Yes!" Shisumi cried. 

Log cast his eyes at the ceiling, much like Mitsuki had done earlier, "Why not? I have to keep an eye on this one anyway." He gestured vaguely at Shisumi. 

"Excellent, let us go." 

Natsu picked up the plate, and all of them followed Mitsuki towards Himawari's assigned room.


	6. Necessary Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru summons Mitsuki to talk to him about his plans for Shisumi. Meanwhile, backup is coming from the Hidden Leaf.

A day and a half had passed since Team 13 arrived at Orochimaru's research facility. The snake Sannin's second son was currently leaning against a counter in the "Family Room," still with that crutch tucked under one arm, while his parent worked with a Petri dish under a microscope nearby. His parent had sent him a summons via a small, green viper earlier that day. So far, Orochimaru had not looked up from his work except to acknowledge his son's presence. 

"I'm sure you are already aware, but I met Shisumi yesterday," Mitsuki said finally. "When was he born?"

"Five months ago," Orochimaru said without looking up.

"He seems very lively and much more curious than when Log or I were at that age."

"Indeed," Orochimaru purred. "He has already shown signs of being capable of independent thought, which I plan to encourage to its fullest potential."

"Mmm," Mitsuki nodded in understanding.

"Which is why I called you here. I would like you to take Shisumi back to the Hidden Leaf with you."

Mitsuki cocked his head. "May I know why you desire this?"

Orochimaru remained silent for a long moment, then he said, "I wish to take a different approach in Shisumi's upbringing. As you know, I trained Log personally and have kept him at my side all this time. As for you, I raised and trained you, but allowed you to seek your own path once you came of age."

"So, you wish to give Shisumi independence from the beginning to see where it takes him."

"Precisely. Though you are my most successful experiment, you still need a Sun to guide you in the way of light. I believe if I allow Shisumi to find his own path from the start, without me to taint his essence, he may be able to shine all on his own."

"I see. You do not think Log nor I will taint him?"

"I cannot be sure about Log, but Shisumi has grown quite attached to him. Removing Log from his life completely would likely cause more harm than good. As for you, I believe you have remained unblemished enough to guide him in his formative days."

"Have you contacted Lord Seventh about this?"

"I have. Naruto has agreed that Shisumi may come to the Hidden Leaf and live with you on a trial basis, and he may even attend the academy as an exchange student if he so desires."

"Has he expressed interest in attending the academy?"

"He is unaware of my plans for him. I want his last few days here to be relatively normal."

"I think you should tell him. He seems happy here, and to suddenly uproot him from the only home he has known with no warning or choice may upset him."

"I have faith that he will adapt," Orochimaru said. "This is what is best for him." There was a hint of sadness under his words.

"Something is troubling you," Mitsuki said, echoing his parent's words to him from the day before.

A sad smile tugged at the corner of Orochimaru's lips. "You are perceptive, child."

"I have my parent to thank for that," Mitsuki said, smiling tightly.

"Did Log tell you what happened to Shisumi's predecessor; the one who would have been born shortly after you returned from the Hidden Stone?"

"He mentioned that he had died and that you called him Yuriya."

"Yes, 'grieving increasingly by night'--certainly not the name I had wished for him, but suitable enough for a gravestone."

"What happened?"

Orochimaru finally stepped back from the microscope. He turned to gaze at his two unborn sons growing in their birthing tubes. "I tried too hard to improve upon perfection. The child became inviable and suffered even before he could take breath," he said bitterly.

"Yet, you pressed on, and now, you have Shisumi, who is alive and well," Mitsuki said, moving to his parent's side and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Orochimaru pursed his lips, continuing to stare at his unborn sons.

***

Three days had finally passed, and Team 13 was relieved to be finally getting ready to leave Orochimaru's lab behind. Himawari was back to her bright, bubbly, energetic self. Mitsuki was no longer reliant on a crutch, though he still favored his left side when standing. The three Genin were itching to leave.

"Our backup should be here shortly," Mitsuki said, peering into the forest to the southwest. 

"I still can't believe Lord Seventh is sending Team 3 to back us up; they're the first team to all achieve Chunin status on their first exam!" Natsu said. "I mean, I'm glad, but seriously, you'd think someone had died for him to involve them."

Aiko rolled her eyes, "There not that big a deal. Besides, this mission is definitely serious enough to warrant their involvement; Lady Himawari and Mitsuki Sensei almost died."

"Yeah, yeah, details," Natsu waved his hand dismissively.

There was movement in the tunnel behind them. Everyone turned to see who was coming. They were surprised to see Log, Suigetsu, Shisumi, and even Orochimaru approaching.

Natsu and Sekiei immediately tensed at the sight of Orochimaru. They had both disclosed the previous day at dinner that they were absolutely terrified of him and held him responsible for turning their father into a monster.

Shisumi was dressed for travel in a gray kimono with a red belt, black pants and shinobi sandals, and a little black cloak. He wore a pack on his back; his little hands clutched the straps like they would anchor him somehow. He looked like he had been crying.

Mitsuki turned away from the forest and strode over to his family, who were now at the mouth of the tunnel. He knelt down in front of Shisumi. "Are you ready to go?"

Shisumi looked at his older brother, then wiped his eyes and sniffed. He nodded.

"Please, say your goodbyes; our other companions will arrive shortly."

Shisumi nodded again and turned back to his family. Mitsuki returned to Team 13.

"Mitsuki, is that little boy coming with us?" Himawari asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Shisumi is coming to live with me in the Hidden Leaf for a while. Do not worry, my parent has already gotten approval from Lord Hokage."

"W-What?! That's not what I'm worried about," Himawari said, getting all flustered. "I mean, this is a dangerous mission, and he's just a little kid. What if we're attacked again?!"

"Do not worry, Shisumi will not be a burden."

Meanwhile, Shisumi was saying his final goodbyes. He hugged Suigetsu, then Log. He held onto his older brother for a long time. When the small boy let go, Log knelt and handed him something. He put a hand behind Shisumi's head and pulled him close so he could whisper something in his ear. Shisumi pulled away after a moment and nodded.

Finally, Shisumi turned to Orochimaru, who was watching the exchange from a short distance away. "I promise I will make you proud," Shisumi said.

Orochimaru nodded, "Be sure that you do." He immediately turned and disappeared back into the tunnel.

Shisumi took a deep breath and turned away from the only home he had ever known. He marched over to Team 13 and looked up at Mitsuki. Mitsuki smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Shisumi giggled.

A shrill birdcall sounded from the trees. Mitsuki put two fingers in his mouth and returned the call. Four shinobi appeared from the shadows and hopped onto the cliffside. Team 3 was made up of three kunoichi, all wearing green Chunin vests. Yuki was thin and had wavy teal hair. Saffron was a stout girl with an orange bob that hung to her shoulders. Chen had olive skin and two black braids. Their leader was a black haired kunoichi with red glasses.

"Sarada!" Himawari cried. She ran up and hugged the other woman, who enthusiastically returned her gesture. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Mitsuki walked up beside Himawari. "Sarada, good to see you again." 

"Same to you, Mitsuki. I see you managed to get hurt again," Sarada said, her eyes roaming up and down Mitsuki's body, assessing the way he favored his left side. 

"I'm fine," Mitsuki said. 

"What is this place anyway?" Yuki asked. 

"Nowhere of importance," Mitsuki said. Team 13 and Himawari shifted uncomfortably but nodded in confirmation. Naruto had told them to keep the fact that they had gone to Orochimaru for help between them. Sarada, of course, knew where they were, but she seemed to understand the need for discretion. 

"Who's the kid?" Chen asked. 

Mitsuki put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "This is my brother, Shisumi; he will be traveling with us for the time being." 

"Uhhh, that seems––"

"Lord Hokage is already aware of Shisumi's presence on the mission," Sarada said, pushing up her glasses. 

Her team nodded in understanding. 

"Are we ready to go?" Sarada asked. 

Team 13, Himawari, and Shisumi nodded. At some unseen signal, all ten of them disappeared into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	7. Log's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki's injury is acting up, though he refuses to let it slow down the mission. Himawari finally manages to convince him to stop for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Shisumi tries to figure out what the Log's parting gift to him is.

Teams 3 and 13 were traveling at top speed to make up for lost time. They traveled in a circle formation, Mitsuki taking point, acting as the navigator and setting the pace. Sarada acted as the rear guard, scanning the forest around them for enemies with her Sharingan. The six students were spread out evenly, three to each side of the circle. Himawari and Shisumi traveled in the center.

Sarada had expressed concern as they were starting out, that Shisumi wouldn't be able to keep up with them at the speed they would be traveling. The small child quickly proved her wrong; he seemed to have no trouble with the high speeds.

Mitsuki was a different story. Though he did not complain, Himawari could tell he was in a lot of pain. Frankly, she was shocked he was doing so well; three days seemed a ridiculously short time to have recovered enough to be walking, let alone running, on his injury.

Himawari wasn't the only one who noticed. About three hours into their trip, Sarada had Natsu shift to rear guards so she could run up to the front to talk to Mitsuki. Himawari watched carefully as Sarada got into a small argument with him. Sarada wanted to stop so he could rest; Mitsuki insisted he was fine. After a couple of minutes, Sarada huffed and fell back, red faced, to act as the rear guard again. She muttered something about boys and stubbornness as she passed Himawari.

An hour and a half later, Himawari could see that Mitsuki was really suffering. Despite his insistence that he was fine, he'd slowed significantly. She decided to intervene when she saw his left foot catch on a smaller tree branch. He immediately corrected himself, barely breaking his stride, but Himawari knew that it was a bad sign.

She ran forward to the front of the group and tapped Mitsuki on the shoulder. He jerked in surprise, another bad sign, and turned his head to look at her as they ran.

"Mitsuki, could we stop to rest for a bit? My injury is really bothering me," she said, putting a hand to her stomach.

In actuality, her injury was almost completely healed, which Mitsuki was well aware of. However, he did not call her bluff.

Mitsuki signaled for Yuki to take point and fell back to talk to Sarada. Moments later, the group stopped in a large clearing under the shade of a massive pine tree.

"We'll rest here for half an hour," Sarada said to the group. "Eat, drink, relieve yourself, rest--do whatever you need to do. I am going to scout ahead. Saffron, Sekiei, stand watch. If anything happens, alert Mitsuki."

"Right!" The six students chorused.

Sarada disappeared into the forest. The rest of the group spread out around the clearing.

Mitsuki gracefully dropped to the ground where he was and pulled a thermos out of his bag. He poured a tiny amount of the contents into the cap and drank it. He then laid down and closed his eyes.

Himawari pulled herself up onto a low branch of the tree and lay back against the trunk. She took out her journal and started observing her companions. She watched over the top of her notebook as Saffron and Sekiei fanned out and began patrolling the perimeter of the clearing.

Aiko found a convenient bend in the tree trunk and sat down. "I thought we'd never stop! I'm so tired," she said.

"Stop being so dramatic, Aiko; we've been traveling for less than six hours," Natsu said. 

"Ughhhhhhhh, it felt like forever!" Aiko flopped back dramatically. Natsu and the two girls from Team 3 rolled their eyes.

Shisumi, meanwhile, had tucked himself into a little nook in the tree's base. He was sitting with his knees to his chest and examining something with a puzzled look.

Himawari noticed Shisumi's confusion and jumped down from her perch, tucking her notebook back into her bag. "What have you got there?"

"I don't know," he said. "Log gave it to me; he said it's a going-away present. I think it's some kind of weapon." He held up a small, box-shaped device.

"May I see?" Himawari asked.

Shisumi hesitated but handed her the device. Himawari immediately knew what it was. She laughed. "This isn't a weapon. Did it come with anything else?"

Shisumi nodded and pulled something else from the box the device had come in. Himawari smiled.

"Look, see, you push this button, then put these on..." Himwari put the second item, a pair of headphones, over Shisumi's head. "Then you plug this into here..." She plugged the headphones into the device. "Then just hit this button, and..." She pressed the button and handed the device back to the boy.

Shisumi's eyes widened, then he grinned, looking at Himawari. "Music!"

"Yes, it's a music player," Himawari said.

Shisumi closed his eyes and smiled as he listened. "I love music."

This seemed to catch Mitsuki's attention. He opened his eyes and propped himself on one side. "Neither Log nor I showed any particular interest towards anything when we were your age. What makes you enjoy music?"

Shisumi's brow crinkled. "I've never really thought about it..."

"What do you think of when you listen to music?" Himawari asked.

Shisumi thought for a moment. "Well...I think about my brother, Log. He always plays music for our unborn brothers because he read somewhere that classical music is good for brain development."

"I don't recall him doing that when I was young," Mitsuki said.

"I think he started doing it a few years before I was born. See, Log is in charge of the day-to-day monitoring of our unborn siblings," Shisumi explained. "Unless I'm training or something, I like to sit with him while he works."

"So, you like music because it reminds you of spending time with your big brother?" Himawari asked.

"I guess so." Shisumi looked thoughtful, then he began to tear up. "I miss Log..." 

He looked down at the device in his lap and covered his face. "L-Log and I did everything together. He p-practically raised me. N-Now I d-don't know when I'm gonna get to s-see him again." Shisumi sobbed, "I-I never wanted to go to the Hidden Leaf! I w-wanted to stay home and train with Log." 

Mitsuki looked alarmed. He glanced at Himawari, wide-eyed, as if asking, He's crying. What do I do?

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Himawari said soothingly. She pulled the crying boy into a hug and let him sob into her shoulder. She rubbed his back. "I'm sure Log will come visit you very soon. Besides, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun living with Mitsuki in the Hidden Leaf, and I'll bet you'll make lots of friends." 

Shisumi sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "D-Do you think so?" 

Himawari smiled down at him. "I'm know so. Right, Mitsuki?" 

"Hmmm?" Mitsuki look taken aback to be suddenly included in the conversation. "Oh, yes, I'm sure you will. You and I are very alike, and I have been able to make lots of friends."

"Do you ever miss home, Big Brother?" Shisumi asked. 

Mitsuki looked pensive. "Sometimes, I suppose, though I left under different circumstances." 

"Why did you leave?" 

"Yeah, I'm curious too," Himawari said. 

"I left to find my Sun," Mitsuki said, smiling. 

"Your Sun?" Himawari asked, cocking her head.

"Mm-hmm," Mitsuki nodded. "My parent believed I needed a Sun to guide me in the way of light, so that I wouldn't fall into the darkness that consumed him for so long, and I could become like the moon." 

"Did you find them?" Shisumi asked, wiping his eyes. 

"Yes, his name is Boruto Uzumaki; he is my best friend." 

"Ohhh, So that's why you call Boruto your Sun all the time! I thought that was just some weird nickname you had for him," Himawari said. Then she giggled. "Honestly, I kinda thought you guys were dating when I was younger." 

Mitsuki looked a bit startled, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "Boruto is my Sun, but I do not feel that way for him." He looked at Himawari, a touch of color rising in his pale cheeks. 

"Yeah, I know that now, but I was confused when I was little." She looked back at Shisumi and pulled the little boy into her lap. "Did you know this is my first time leaving home too?" 

Shisumi looked shocked. "It is?" 

"Yep! I've done diplomatic missions outside the village before, but I've never been outside the Land of Fire." 

"Were you scared?" Shisumi asked quietly. 

Himawari nodded. "I was, but I knew everything would be okay because I have your big brother and all these friends to protect me." She gestured to the students lounging around the clearing. 

The three girls not on patrol duty had gathered in a small group and were gossiping while eating some rations. Natsu had climbed up into the tree and was hanging upside-down, like a bat, and chucking pinecones at his brother, who looked quite irritated. 

Shisumi looked up at Himawari as she watched the students, a carefree smile on her lips. Himawari noticed his gaze and turned her smile on him. "I know it's scary to be away from home for the first time, but you'll soon see that you have lots of people around to look after you," she said. 

"Like whom?" 

"Well, there's me, your brother, his students, probably my brother, Boruto, and Sarada, the other team leader--they're friends with anyone Mitsuki is friends with, and I'm sure you will meet lots more." 

Shisumi looked out at the students. He wasn't crying anymore, but his cheeks were still red and glittered with tear-tracks. 

"Personally, I think you're being very brave," Himawari said. 

Shisumi looked up at her again. "You do?" 

"Definitely!" 

"I agree. Bravery isn't the absence of fear, but the ability to push forward in the face of it," Mitsuki said. 

"And you're very brave to admit that you're scared, even though you've only just met us." Himawari said. 

"Indeed, your courage is admirable." 

Shisumi looked between his brother and Himawari, then closed his eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys love Shisumi as much as I do! I had so much fun writing him listening to the music player. Did I totally take creative license by adding iPods to the Boruto universe? Yes, but if they have MRI machines, they can have iPods.


	8. An Innocent Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams 3 and 13 finally arrive in the Hidden Sound Village. Himawari meets with the soon-to-be Otokage and discusses the treaty between the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sound, as well as who might have attacked Team 13. Later, Shisumi asks Mitsuki an innocent question with a complicated answer.

Everyone on Team 13 breathed a collective sigh of relief when the Hidden Sound Village finally came into view. Due to Mitsuki's injury slowing them down, it had taken them nearly three days since leaving Orochimaru's research facility to make it to their destination. 

Mosquitos swarmed the group as they made their wet way through the three miles of rice fields surrounding the village. The village itself was minuscule compared to the Hidden Leaf. There were only two dirt roads, forming a t-intersection, and some narrow alleys cutting through a ramshackle collection of huts and leaning buildings. At the point where the streets connected stood a low, warehouse-like structure, which looked expensive and well built. It contrasted oddly with the dingy wooden structures around it. 

Despite the shabby appearance of the buildings, the village itself was alive with sound and activity. Colorful lanterns were strung all along the streets. A few stalls had been set up selling sweets and greasy festival food. There were even a few street performers entertaining the small crowd.

Most of the festival attendees appeared to be regular villagers. Their clothes were patched, but neat and clean, and there were smiles on the faces of everyone they passed. The group couldn't help but notice that there were only a few Sound shinobi in the crowd. 

"The Otokage resides in the main building there," Mitsuki said, pointing to the warehouse-like building. "We are supposed to go meet her upon our arrival in the village." 

"Let's not keep her waiting then!" Aiko said. 

The Leaf shinobi wound their way through the crowd. There may not have been that many people at the festival, but the narrow roads made even a small crowd difficult to navigate through. Shisumi hung onto Mitsuki's sleeve and pointed childishly as they passed an acrobat doing back walkovers on top of a fence. 

***

Soon, they arrived at the Otokage's building. The soon-to-be Otokage turned out to be a kunoichi named Shion. She was a small woman with long black hair tied up in a high bun. She wore white makeup on her face and dark eyeshadow, along with gray lipstick. She wore a lime green kimono with long sleeves that was tied with a charcoal-gray ribbon. 

She sat on a mat on a low platform a few steps up from the floor where Teams 3 and 13 were kneeling. Himawari stood before her. Shisumi was sitting by the door, watching the exchange while listening to his music player.

"I am surprised to see so many of you from the Hidden Leaf," Shion said.

"Actually, we wish to talk to you about that, Lady First," Himawari said. "Just Team 13 and I were supposed to come here, but we were attacked during our journey."

"Oh, how terrible!" Shion said, a hand flying to her mouth. "Do you have any idea who attacked you?"

"They were Shinobi--ANBU specifically--but their village of origin is unknown," Mitsuki said. 

"Do you have any enemies that might send ANBU to try to disrupt your treaty with the Hidden Leaf?" Sarada asked. 

"Oh yes, we have encountered much trouble with ninja from neighboring lands attacking our village and burning our crops," Shion said. "It is nothing we can't handle on our own, but it is very possible that one of these groups could have attacked your party." 

"Mitsuki, didn't you say you took a hostage during the attack?" Sarada said, turning her head to look at him. 

"Yes, but unfortunately, he managed to destroy himself before we could get any useful information from him," Mitsuki said. "However, by destroying himself in the manner he did, we confirmed that the attackers were ANBU." 

"Great, cause that's so much help," Sekiei muttered. 

"That's a shame that you couldn't get information," Shion said. "Unfortunately, I likely won't be much help either. We've had attacks from every surrounding nation, so really, your attackers could have come from any of those lands." 

"I see," Mitsuki said. 

"Thank you for your time, Lady First." Himawari said with a bow. "It is an honor to be my father's representative here at your inauguration," Himwari said. "Please, forgive us for bringing so many foreign shinobi into your land. Lord Hokage sent Team 3 as additional protection for me, but I realize it might look threatening to your people." 

"I understand his reasoning, and all of you are welcome," Shion said, rising from her seat. She folded her hands so they were covered by her oversized sleeves. She walked down the steps to stand before Himawari. "It is my hope that through this treaty with the Hidden Leaf, the Hidden Sound may be able to establish itself properly as a true shinobi nation.

"Our presence here is proof that Lord Hokage acknowledges the Hidden Sound as a true shinobi village, and we are happy to lend our aid in whatever way possible," Himawari said. 

"And I am grateful to you, Lady Himawari. My village may need to call on the Hidden Leaf should these attacks from other nations get any worse."

"We will do what we can if that time comes," Himawari said.

Shion and Himawari bowed to each other.

When Shion rose, she said, "Please, follow me, I will show you where you will be staying."

The Otokage led the group further into the low building that served as the Otokage's residence and seat of power. Mitsuki looked around at the metal floor and cold plaster walls. The place had an ominous but familiar aura to it.

"Is this one of Orochimaru's old research facilities?" He asked.

Shisumi perked up at the mention of their parent's name.

Shion's lip curled. "It is. This is where Orochimaru created the original Sound Four that took part in the Leaf's Chunin Exam years ago. We have tried to rid the place of all traces of his sick experiments, but you may find the occasional strange specimen or weird equipment lying around. I wouldn't recommend touching those; you never know what it might be. If you find anything like that, let me know, so I can dispose of it properly."

"Understood," Sarada said, pushing up her glasses.

They came to a set of double doors. "Your living arrangements may be a little cramped. As I said, we weren't expecting so many."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Thank you," Himawari said with a slight bow.

The room was pretty much bare. It had the same metal floor and plaster walls as the rest of the building. Florescent lights shone from wire fixtures in the ceiling. There were some built-in cabinets and a sink on the far wall in the corner. The sink had some suspicious stains in it.

"Bathroom is down the hall on the left," Shion said. "And I'd leave the cabinets alone if I were you. They look empty, but God only knows what that creepy old bastard kept in them, so be mindful of that."

"Understood," Mitsuki said.

Shion took her leave, and the Leaf shinobi started claiming sleeping spots around the room. Everyone stayed well away from the old cabinets. 

As Mitsuki was laying out bedrolls for both him and Shisumi near the front corner of the room, Shisumi tugged on the hem of his brother's kimono.

"What is it, Shisumi?" Mitsuki asked, looking down at him.

"Big brother, why did that lady talk about our parent like that? Is Orochimaru a bad person?" Shisumi asked.

Everyone in the room looked at Shisumi with varying degrees of shock and horror. Mitsuki's expression tightened. 

"What did you just say?!" Saffron exclaimed.

Sarada looked panicked. "Uh, who wants to play Shinobi Bout?"

Her team ignored her and continued to stare at Shisumi and Mitsuki.

"Did you just say 'Orochimaru'? Like the Snake Sannin?" Yuki asked.

Shisumi put his thumb in his mouth and nodded. 

"That monster is your parent?!" Chen asked.

Shisumi looked distressed. "Monster?" He looked up at Mitsuki. "Big Brother, why are they saying that? Did Orochimaru do something bad?"

Mitsuki knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Orochimaru did many bad things in the past, but he is trying to make amends for his past misdeeds," he said. 

"That might be difficult," Sekiei said counting on his fingers, "since he killed the Third Hokage and the Fourth Kazekage, tried to destroy the Hidden Leaf, kidnapped hundreds, maybe thousands, of people--including babies--and preformed inhumane experiments on them, kidnapped Sasuke Uchiha and turned him evil for a while––"

Sarada slapped a hand over his mouth. "SEKIEI, he's just a kid! He doesn't need to know all of that!" Sarada cried.

"Orochimaru did do all those things though," Natsu said.

"Still! Can't the kid be innocent for a while?!"

Sekiei managed to pry Sarada's hand from his mouth. "When I was his age, I watched my father murder dozens of my brothers. I think Shisumi can handle the truth about his parent."

Shisumi looked on the verge of tears. "Is all that true, Big Brother?" 

Mitsuki's expression softened. He stood up and took Shisumi's hand. "Let's go for a walk. I think I saw a band setting up at the festival; maybe we can hear some music."

"Okay..." Shisumi said, sniffling.

"Sarada, Lady Himawari, we're going out for a while."

"Take your time," Himawari said, casting an anxious look at the pair of them.

***

"Sarada Sensei, what is the meaning of this?!" Chen demanded once the door had closed behind Mitsuki and Shisumi.

"You're telling us that Mitsuki Sensei and that little boy are the children of Orochimaru?!"

"Yes, and Lord Hokage is well aware of that," Sarada said.

"What?!" Yuki cried

"Impossible!" Saffron said.

"How does Lord Seventh think we can trust them?!" Chen asked.

"That's what I've been saying!" Sekiei said.

Sarada crossed her arms. "Shame on you! Mitsuki is a loyal Leaf shinobi, and he has shown all of you nothing but kindness and respect. How can you judge him just because his parent is a criminal?" She whirled on Sekiei. "Especially you! Remember, Lord Seventh had every right to slaughter you and your brothers for helping your father with his crazy plan to revive the Akatsuki, but instead he took you in, made you residents of the Hidden Leaf, and treated you all just like anyone else."

Sekiei looked a bit ashamed of himself.

"As for Shisumi, I don't know his situation as well as Mitsuki's, but I know he's just a little kid. In fact, Mitsuki told me he's even younger than he seems." 

"Because he and Mitsuki Sensei were created using cloning technology, right?" Natsu asked. 

The Team 3 girls looked startled by this. 

"Cl-Cloning technology?!" Yuki spluttered. 

Sarada nodded. "According to Mitsuki, Shisumi has the physical body and abilities of a five year old, but he was actually born less than six months ago. Think about that--Shisumi is practically a baby. I refuse to allow you to treat him like a monster just because of who his parent is. And if I catch anyone of you treating either of them with anything but the utmost respect, I will punch the one responsible into next week."

The grouped nodded reluctantly in understanding. Even if they didn't trust Mitsuki or Shisumi, none of them wanted to invoke Sarada's wrath. 

***

Mitsuki and Shisumi made their way out into the slowly emptying streets of the Hidden Sound. It was getting pretty late, and vendors were starting to close up shop for the night. Street performers were collecting the last of their earnings and heading to their tents.

Mitsuki had been correct in his observation of a band setting up earlier. They were playing near the center of the village. Shisumi brightened a bit when he heard the music. The two stood and listened to the band for several minutes. After a couple of songs, the band finished their set and started to pack up.

Mitsuki finally turned to Shisumi and knelt down in front of him. "I realize what you've heard tonight is upsetting. I guess I should have realized that you might not know everything about our parent, since you were born so recently." 

Shisumi nodded sadly. 

"What I said earlier is true. Our parent has done many bad things, but he is truly trying to better himself. That is why he created us." 

Shisumi looked up at his brother questioningly. 

"I told you how I left home to find my Sun, yes?" 

Shisumi nodded. 

"A few days ago, our parent confided in me that, given the right circumstances, you may be able to become a star who can shine brightly all on your own," Mitsuki said. He smiled down at his brother. "That is why our parent sent you to live with me."

"He thinks the Hidden Leaf will be a better influence on me than our parent would be," Shisumi said. 

"Correct." 

"Big Brother?" 

"Hmm?" 

"So, our parent is a bad person, but he's trying to be better. What does that mean for us? After all, you left so you wouldn't become like our parent, and our parent sent me away for the same reason...but what does that mean for Log? He still lives with our parent and was personally trained by him all his life. Does that make Log a bad person too?" Shisumi looked up at Mitsuki with wide eyes. 

"No, I don't think Log is a bad person," Mitsuki said, looking up at the sky. "Log was the first of our parent's successful children, but he was far from perfect. He has very little will of his own, and he never displayed any particular personality or independent thought until after you were born--other than his smoking habit that is." 

"Is he a good person then?" 

"I don't know," Mitsuki admitted. "I think he is still trying to find his place in the world. He is just like you in a lot of ways." 

"Really?" 

"Mmhm, you have changed Log, and I like to think that change is for the better." Mitsuki gave Shisumi one of his signature smiles. 

***

The Leaf shinobi looked up from their game of Shinobi Bout when Mitsuki and Shisumi returned. 

"Is everything all right, Mitsuki?" Himawari asked. 

"Mmhm," Mitsuki said, nodding. "I'm going to get ready for bed." He grabbed a couple things from his pack and disappeared down the hall towards the bathroom. 

Shisumi walked up to the group and watched them play for a couple rounds. The student's cast nervous side-eyes at the boy but stayed focused on their game. 

Finally, Shisumi broke the silence. "I'm sorry." 

Everyone looked at him in surprise. 

"Huh?! What are you apologizing for?" Himawari asked. "You didn't do anything!" 

"I know, but..." Shisumi bowed. "I want to apologize for what my parent did. Big Brother told me a lot about him that I didn't realize. I hope you will forgive me for what I am." Shisumi balled his little fists. "I don't want to grow up to be like my parent. I hope you all will be able to look past who my parent is and help me become a good person. Please, I need your help to do that." 

Everyone looked at each other, shocked. 

"Sh-Shisumi, of course we will!" Himawari said. "And you really don't have to apologize. You're not responsible for what your parent has done; no matter what anyone says. You are your own person." 

Shisumi stood up from his bow and met Himawari's gaze. After a few seconds his face broke into a huge grin. He threw himself at Himawari and hugged her. "Thank you, Lady Himawari! Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I felt like I was beating my head against a brick wall trying to get the words out, but they came out and here they are! I hope you enjoyed. Maybe someday soon I can write a conversation between Shisumi and Mitsuki that's not sad.


	9. Return to the Hidden Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams 3 and 13 finally arrive back in the Hidden Leaf. When they report in to the Hokage, Mitsuki reveals a disturbing detail about the attack on Team 13. Later, Mitsuki's friends convince him to go see Sakura to have his injury evaluated.

Shion's inauguration ceremony was held the next day. The ceremony went off without a hitch, and soon the Leaf shinobi were headed home.

The journey back was a tense one. The entire group was coiled like springs, ready for an attack at any moment, but none came.

The release of tension in everyone's shoulders when the Hidden Leaf came into view of palpable. The guards at the gate swung them open, calling, "Welcome back!"

A small crowd had gathered to greet the returning ninjas. Aiko's mother and baby sister stood off to one side and greeted the girl enthusiastically. A couple of Natsu and Sekiei's brothers stood watching the group approach from a ways back. Natsu and Sekiei went to greet them. A couple of the Team 3 girls' friends had come to welcome them as well.

As for those coming to greet the Jonin, Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai, and Cho Cho stood directly in front of the inside of the gate, waiting for them to arrive. 

"Big Brother!" Himawari cried, running up to hug Boruto.

"Hima! Thank goodness! Dad said you got hurt or something, so I was super worried," Boruto said, returning her hug then looking her over for visible injury. 

"I'm fine, Big Brother. I had Mitsuki to protect me, remember?" She glanced at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki's heart skipped a beat when he thought he saw the ghost of a blush on her whiskered cheeks.

"I heard what happened. Man, your mission sounds like it was such a drag," Shikadai said, walking up with his hands folded behind his head. Inojin and Cho Cho trailed behind him. 

Cho Cho spotted Shisumi, who was holding Mitsuki's hand. She gasped dramatically, her eyes shining. "Who are you?!" She crouched down in front of the boy and pinched his cheeks. "You're such a cutie pie! Look at you!" 

Shisumi did not like that one bit. He preformed several hand signs and said in a slightly muffled voice, due to his squished cheeks, "Shadow Snake Cloak!" 

Cho Cho screamed and jumped back as a dozen black serpents exploded from the ground and enveloped the little boy. Once he was completely consumed, he vanished. 

"Huh? Where'd he go?!" Boruto cried, looking around. 

"He just vanished!" Sarada said. 

"That's an interesting Jutsu," Mitsuki said, his eyes fixed on a spot about fifteen feet away from where Shisumi had disappeared. "I wouldn't be able to see you at all if it weren't for my infrared vision." 

"I see. He turned himself invisible," Shikadai said. "That's a neat trick."

"Yeah, that'd be useful for confusing an enemy," Inojin said. 

"Not to mention scaring the hell out of them!" Cho Cho said, clutching her chest. 

"Sorry," Shisumi's little voice said seemingly from nowhere. The little boy rematerialized next to Himawari. He looked up at Boruto, who was standing next to his sister. "Are you Boruto Uzumaki?" 

"Uh, yeah, that's me," Boruto said, flashing a peace sign at Shisumi. 

Shisumi gave him a big smile. "Thank you for being my big brother's Sun and keeping him from falling into darkness." 

Boruto turned crimson. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Geez, Mitsuki, what have you been telling this kid?" 

Mitsuki just smiled. 

"Hey, Mitsuki, since we're finally home, you really should get your hip looked at if it's still bothering you," Sarada said. 

"Huh? What happened to your hip?" Boruto asked, casting a worried look at Mitsuki. 

"It is nothing," Mitsuki said smiling.

"Mitsuki, it was not 'nothing'; you almost died!" Hima cried whipping around to face the older boy, scowling.

Mitsuki took a half step back in the face of her anger. It seemed Boruto hadn't been exaggerating the danger of crossing Himawari.

Boruto looked really worried now. "You almost died?! What happened?!"

"He was attacked by an ANBU ninja with an exploding axe. Didn't your parent say the bone literally shattered, Mitsuki?" Sarada said, citing what the Team 13 Genin had relayed to her when they first joined up.

Mitsuki looked uncomfortable under the combined scrutiny of his former teammate, his Sun, and Himawari. He nodded.

"Geez! Mitsuki, Sarada is totally right! We should go to the hospital right now!"

Mitsuki waved off his concern. "It is mostly healed, but all right, I'll go after we report in. Is that sufficient?"

"I guess," Boruto grumbled.

Soon afterwards, Teams 13 and 3, along with Shisumi and Himawari, were crammed into the Hokage's Office along with Naruto himself and his advisor, Kakashi Hatake, the former 6th Hokage. The latter had been forced out of retirement after the untimely death of Naruto's previous advisor, Shikamaru Nara, the previous year.

Shisumi seemed ill-at-ease around so many people. He had chosen to hide behind his brother and cling onto his good leg. He peeked out to look at the crowd nervously.

"Well, how did the mission go? Anything to report that you didn't tell me through your snake, Mitsuki?" Naruto asked.

"The mission was successful, Lord Seventh," Sarada said. 

Mitsuki nodded. "Unfortunately, the prisoner we managed to secure destroyed himself before we could get any useful information, but the method of destruction indicated that the people who attacked us were ANBU."

"I see. Did they give you any clue to their village of origin?" Kakashi asked. 

"No, just a mess to clean up," Sekiei said.

At the same time Mitsuki said, "Yes, just one."

"Wait, he did?! What was it, Sensei?" Aiko asked.

"Before the enemy attacked, one of the shinobi referred to me as 'the Snake's brat,' implying he knew my parentage."

"Huh," Kakashi said. "That's a useful clue."

"Useful and troubling," Sarada said, pushing up her glasses. 

"Uh, anyone gonna fill us in on why?" Natsu asked. 

"Aside from those of us in this room, there are very few people who know my parentage. And there's only one village those ANBU could have come from," Mitsuki said. 

Naruto stood up from his chair, bracing his hands against the desk. "That's impossible! You think the ANBU came from the Hidden Leaf?!" 

Mitsuki nodded. 

"The question is, if they did come from the Hidden Leaf, who gave the orders and why didn't we hear about it?" Kakashi said. 

"Sarada, go find Sai and bring him here right away," Naruto said. 

"Right!" Sarada flickered and vanished. 

"You Genin and Chunin are dismissed. We'll take it from here," Mitsuki said. 

The students nodded and vanished as well. 

Naruto plopped back down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "This is bad." 

"Always stating the obvious, eh Naruto," Kakashi said. 

"Shut up, Kakashi Sensei." 

"While we're waiting, why don't we address the other situation that has developed," Mitsuki said. 

"Oh right," Naruto got up and walked around his desk to crouch in front of Shisumi. "Hi there, you're Shisumi, right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." 

"H-Hi," Shisumi said, cautiously poking his head out from behind his brother. 

"I understand your parent wants you to live with Mitsuki for a while." 

Shisumi nodded. 

Naruto grinned. "That's great! I want to welcome you to the Hidden Leaf. I'm the Hokage, so everyone in this village is my family. If you ever need anything, feel free to reach out." 

Shisumi smiled shyly. "I actually do have a question." 

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked. 

"Are you really a fox inside a human?" 

"Eh?!" Naruto looked at Mitsuki in askance. 

Mitsuki chuckled awkwardly. "Shisumi, remind me to explain Jinchuriki to you later." 

There was a knock on the door. Sarada and Sai entered. 

Naruto stood up. "Ah, Sai, good, I'm glad you're here." 

"What's going on? Sarada said it was urgent," Sai said. 

"We have reason to believe the ANBU who attacked my team were Leaf shinobi. It seemed their goal was to eliminate Lady Himawari and myself," Mitsuki said. 

"Have you issued any large missions lately, of say twenty ANBU?" Sarada asked. 

Sai looked shocked. "Leaf ANBU ordered to eliminate Lady Himawari and Mitsuki? I can't believe it." 

"Sai, do any of the recent ANBU missions meet that description?" Kakashi asked firmly. 

"There was one mission involving twenty ANBU that was issued last week, but there's no way that could have been it." 

"Why not?" 

Sai looked directly at Naruto. "Because you ordered the mission, Lord Seventh." 

***

Mitsuki lay on the exam table while Sakura Uchiha assessed his injury with her medical ninjutsu. Boruto, Sarada, and Himawari, with Shisumi in her lap, looked on worriedly. 

"Am I understanding this correctly?" Sakura asked. "Your pelvis was shattered less than one week ago?" 

Mitsuki nodded. 

"And you've been running on this for almost five days, without any assistance?" 

Mitsuki nodded again. "I have been taking an analgesic every six hours or so, and we had to stop for me to rest every four hours while traveling." 

"How much pain are you in right now, on a scale of one to ten?" Sakura asked. 

"Hmmm, maybe a 3 or 4," Mitsuki replied. "Nothing I can't manage." 

"Have you taken any medicine today?" 

"No, I haven't had the time." 

Sakura shook her head in amazement. "Incredible." She removed her hands and the green glow faded. 

Mitsuki sat up and looked to Sakura for her diagnosis. 

She put a hand to her face then moved them to her hips and laughed. "I really don't know what to tell you. Your injury is healing quickly; it looks like you've been recovering for months, rather than days. However, there are still hairline fractures all throughout your hip--that's what's causing your pain. You shouldn't have a problem if you rest and stop putting stress on it for a few days. You'd probably have healed fully already if you hadn't been running on it." 

"I see." 

"So, I should admit you to make sure you rest, but I realize that might be difficult with you little brother living with you right now," Sakura said. "Therefore, I'll simply say, no missions for two weeks and get plenty of rest. No moving around unless you absolutely have to. Understood?" 

"Mhmm," Mitsuki said, nodding. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an incredible pain tolerance?" Sakura asked, moving across the room to wash her hands in the sink. 

"I've heard that, yes," Mitsuki said. 

"Seriously, if anyone else had this injury they probably wouldn't be able to move right now. And here you are, walking around like it's no big deal." Sakura said. 

Mitsuki shrugged. "What can I say. My parent designed me well." 

"Yes, he did. Now, go home, and for Hashirama's sake, get some rest--all of you who went on the mission; you all look exhausted." 

"Yes, ma'am," the group said.


	10. Old Friends and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisumi sees his new home for the first time, and Mitsuki realizes he doesn't know much about caring for a child. Meanwhile, Boruto is issued a dangerous mission, and Naruto reflects on lost friends.

Mitsuki unlocked the door to his small apartment. Shisumi bounced nervously on the balls of his feet, anxious to see his new home. The door swung open, and the snake brothers padded inside. 

Shisumi spun around in a circle looking at the nearly bare room with grey walls. There was a bed with a blue comforter, a small night table with some framed photographs on it and one picture next to the pillow on the bed, a sink in the corner, and a bookcase with some vitamin bottles on top and some cat food tucked away on the bottom shelf. A litter box sat next to the bookcase. 

"Do you have a cat?" Shisumi asked, his eyes immediately drawn to the cat food and litter box. 

"A cat named Mikazuki comes to visit me sometimes," Mitsuki said, closing the apartment door behind him. 

"Really? Awesome!" Shisumi ran over to the pictures by the bed. "Are these all your friends?" 

"Mhmmm." 

"There are so many!" Shisumi said excitedly. "I hope I make as many friends as you have, big brother." 

"I'm sure you will. Come on, let's get you unpacked. You'll have to sleep on your bedroll until my hip gets better, then we can go out and get you a bed and anything else you might need." 

"Okay." 

The two boys unpacked Shisumi's things, which consisted of: a bedroll, a blanket, some vitamin supplements, a few kunai, and the music player with its headphones. Mitsuki arranged the vitamins next to his own collection, while Shisumi spread out the bedroll and blanket on the floor. 

"Go take a bath and get ready for bed; it is quite late," Mitsuki said. 

Shisumi nodded and padded into the tiny bathroom near the door. 

Mitsuki put away his stuff from the mission. About five minutes after Shisumi had gone into the bathroom, Mitsuki realized the water still wasn't running. Anxiety rose in his chest; something was wrong. He limped to the bathroom door and knocked. "Are you all right, Shisumi?" 

"Err, how do you work the bathtub?" Shisumi's little voice replied. 

Mitsuki chuckled. Of course, five-year-olds couldn't be expected to know how to bathe themselves. He realize he might have to do some research. Was there a book called Care and Keeping of Little Brothers? 

"I'm coming in," Mitsuki said.

After the bath incident was settled, the two boys went to bed, Mitsuki lying in the bed, staring at his picture of Boruto, and Shisumi lying on his bedroll listening to his music player. 

***

Around midnight, Mitsuki was woken from a deep sleep by someone blowing their nose.

Mitsuki looked around groggily. Shisumi was standing by the sink with a tissue in hand. Mitsuki realized from the moonlight shining through the open balcony door that his brother was crying again.

"Are you all right?" Mitsuki asked.

Shisumi looked up, startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, big brother," Shisumi said, his voice thick from tears.

"What's wrong?" 

"I-I miss home..." Shisumi sniffed and wiped his nose. 

Mitsuki sighed lightly. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Come here," he said, pulling back the covers and patting the bed beside him.

Shisumi cocked his head, confused.

"I have heard that when a child is sad or frightened at night, their parent or guardian will often allow them to sleep in their bed. Perhaps it might make you feel better. I know I am not Log or even our parent. But I have been entrusted with your care, and I take that very seriously."

Shisumi smiled weakly and padded over to Mitsuki's bed. He climbed up next to his brother, who tucked the blanket over both of them. Shisumi curled up into the fetal position and looked up at Mitsuki. Mitsuki brought the child into his arms and rubbed his back. 

"It's all right. Cry if you need to," Mitsuki said. "I'm here." 

Shisumi cuddled up against his brother and shook silently. Wet tears stained the front of Mitsuki's kimono, but he didn't mind. Soon, Shisumi stopped shaking and began breathing more evenly until he was fast asleep. 

Mitsuki closed his eyes and sunk into sleep soon after. 

***

"I hope you understand, you need to approach this mission with extreme caution," Naruto said to the ANBU standing before him. "If there is a traitor within the Hidden Leaf, the results could be deadly if your investigation is discovered." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Dad. I got this," Boruto said, removing his rabbit mask. 

"This is an S-rank mission, Boruto, remember that," Naruto said. 

"Come on, Dad, I've been doing this stuff for years. I'll have the traitor rooted out in no time--piece of cake."

"Remember, there might not be a traitor at all, but it's your job to confirm that," Kakashi said. 

"I know already! Trust me!" 

"All right, you're dismissed," Naruto said nodding to his son. 

Boruto grinned, put his mask back on, flickered, and vanished. 

"I have serious doubts about assigning that boy to this mission," Kakashi said with a sigh. 

"Me too, but he's not a kid anymore, and I can't fault his track record. He's an elite member of the ANBU for a reason." 

"I suppose for someone hoping to follow in the footsteps of Sasuke, that only makes sense," Kakashi said. He laughed. "To think, it wasn't so long ago following in Sasuke's footsteps would have been considered a bad thing." 

Naruto laughed too. "He'll be fine. I do wish Mitsuki wasn't out of commission; he's somewhat better suited to reconnaissance missions. Ah well, can't be helped." Naruto got up and walked over to stand in front of a little shrine that had been erected in the corner of the office. He picked up a cigarette that had been placed on the shrine and rolled it between his fingers. 

"You know, if Shikamaru were here, he'd probably be telling you to trust that Boruto can take care of it," Kakashi said. 

"Yeah," Naruto said sadly, "or he'd be telling me I'm an idiot and that this whole possible-traitor thing is 'such a drag.'" He laughed hollowly. 

"Have you seen Temari or Shikadai lately?" 

"Not personally, but Hinata visits Temari every couple weeks. She says that Temari hasn't been the same since Shikamaru died; she's lost a lot of her old fire. As for Shikadai, well, it's hard to tell. He's reserved, just like his father, but he definitely took his death hard. But since he's the man of the house now, he's gotta be strong for his mother's sake. It's a lot to expect of someone so young," Naruto sighed, dropping his head to his chest. "I still--I just don't understand why it happened. One second everything was under control and then he was just...gone..."

"We had never encountered a curse mark like that one before; we couldn't have known he had such an ability" Kakashi said, putting a hand on his former student's shoulder. 

"Still...I just can't get that sound from my mind...the ability to make a human body implode with just a touch..." 

"Such tragedies occur, even in peace time." 

"Still...I miss him." 

Kakashi squeezed Naruto's shoulder. "Well, we can't spend all day ruminating on the past. We have to figure out how someone impersonated you to give the orders to the ANBU. It had to be someone skilled at the Transformation Jutsu." 

"Right, we'll start there." Naruto put the cigarette down and turned away from the shrine and returned to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Shisumi stuff is always so darn sad. :( I need to give that boy some happiness; he deserves the world.


	11. The Strange Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five people are attacked by ninjas under a strange curse Jutsu. Mitsuki is called in to investigate.

Kaito Touta was not anyone of particular importance. He worked at the supermarket, enjoyed video games, and had a crush on his childhood friend, Kaori Yamakazi, who worked at the supermarket with him.

Kaori waved at Kaito, as the latter pushed a pallet of watermelons past the registers on his way to restock the produce department. Kaito blushed and waved back, silently vowed to himself that today would be the day. When they both got off work and walked home together, as was their custom, he was finally going to pop the question.

As Kaito hauled the crates of watermelons off the pallet and onto the stock floor, he thought back to when he'd first met Kaori more than 12 years before. 

It had been snowing as he walked past the playground that day. He heard heard a girl's voice begging someone to stop. Kaito had run over to see what was going on, only to see two big girls pushing Kaori around and yanking on her scarf, as if to choke her. 

"H-Hey, leave her alone!" Kaito had yelled. "P-Pick on someone your own size!" 

It had worked, kind of. The two big girls had let go of Kaori's scarf and instead punched Kaito's lights out. 

He'd come to his senses moments later. The big girls were gone, and Kaori was leaning over his prone form. 

"Are you okay?" She'd asked. 

"Y-Yeah," Kaito had said, sitting up and wiping his bloodied nose. 

"H-Here," Kaori had said, offering him a tissue from the pocket of her red coat. 

"Thanks," Kaito had said, taking the tissue and holding it to his nose. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Kaori," she had said, blushing shyly. 

"My name is Kaito Touta." 

"Oy, Touta! Stop daydreaming and start stacking those watermelons properly!" Kaito's boss yelled, poking his head out of the stockroom door. 

"R-Right! Sorry, Boss!" Kaito called back, shaking his head to clear it. 

Before Kaito knew it, his shift was over. He waited anxiously for Kaori outside the employee entrance to the supermarket. Kaori came out and blushed a bit when she saw him.

"H-Hi, Kaito," she said, clasping her hands in front of her. 

Kaito blushed too. She was so cute! "H-Hi, Kaori. Shall we?" Kaito gestured in the general direction of their neighborhood.

Kaori nodded, her cheeks still bright pink. The two started walking home in silence.

Unbeknownst to the two lovebirds, someone was watching them from the rooftops. Two pairs of dark, hungry eyes watched them make their way through the mostly deserted streets. 

A few blocks from home, in the mouth of a darkened alley, Kaito finally got up the nerve to ask the question. "K-Kaori?"

Kaori looked at Kaito in askance.

"W-Will you--I mean, w-would you c-consider--umm..."

"Yes?" Kaori asked, smiling gently.

"W-Well, uh..." Kaito blushed deep crimson. "W-Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure!" Kaori said, her smile getting wider.

"Really?" Kaito blushed even deeper, then grabbed Kaori's hand in his own.

"Of course," Kaori said, her cheeks growing pink as well. "I've been hoping you'd ask me that for 12 years now." 

Kaito gaped in shock. She had liked him all this time? 

Kaito and Kaori drew near each other. When their faces were only inches apart, a vicious snarl sounded from the alley behind them.

They broke apart and whirled to face the sound. "Wh-Who's there?!" Kaito called into the darkness.

Another snarl sounded, and two figures lurched from the shadows. They appeared to be human--children, no more than 12 years old--a dark-skinned girl with green hair and a shockingly pale boy who looked to be a Shin Uchiha clone. Both children moved as if they were in great pain. Their faces came into view, and Kaori screamed.

Pure black eyes with no visible whites or irises stared at the lovers from sunken sockets. Both the children were foaming at the mouth. Their arms dragged on the ground in front of them as they lurched, zombie-like towards the lovers.

"S-Stop right there! Who are you?! What do you want with us?!" Kaito cried, stepping protectively in front of Kaori, despite the fact that he was trembling from fear. 

The two children didn't answer. The Shin Uchiha clone reached out a hand towards Kaito, opening his mouth and snarling, exposing his teeth.

"No! S-Stay there! Not a step closer!" Kaito said, taking a half-step back from the approaching children.

The children leapt at Kaito and Kaori. The lovers screamed.

***

As soon as Mitsuki heard the knock on his apartment door early the next morning, he knew something terrible had happened. The messenger handed him a scroll and departed. Mitsuki quickly broke the Hokage's seal and read it.

He limped over to Shisumi's bedroll where the little boy was fast asleep. He shook his brother's shoulder. "Get up, we have to get going," Mitsuki said.

Shisumi yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we going, Big Brother?"

"I've been summoned for a mission."

"I thought you were on medical leave," Shisumi said as he placed his headphones around his neck and carefully tucked the music player into the belt of his kimono.

"I am, but it seems this is an emergency."

A few minutes later, the snake brothers were out the door and headed for the police station. A Naruto shadow clone, the police chief, and Sai Yamanaka were waiting for them in the main lobby.

"Ah, Mitsuki, I'm glad you're here," Naruto said when he spotted them. "But, uh, why'd you bring Shisumi with you?"

"He is my charge, so he accompanies me where I go. He will not be a bother. I can have him wait here in the lobby if you want."

"That's probably a good idea; this isn't a sight for young eyes," the police chief said.

"Understood," Mitsuki said. He turned to Shisumi. "Wait out here. Listen to your music player and don't bother anyone. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay," Shisumi said.

"And don't even think about sending any snakes to spy on me. I will tell you anything that is necessary for you to know later."

Shisumi looked disappointed. "Okay..."

The young boy stayed in the lobby as instructed, and Mitsuki accompanied his superiors towards the holding cells.

"I understand there was some kind of attack last night?" Mitsuki said as they descended a flight of stairs. His hip ached from the strain.

"Yes, five people were attacked at various locations around the village last night," the police chief said.

"How many assailants?" Mitsuki asked. 

"Three--two have been apprehended, and one is still at large." 

"Have we verified their identities?" 

"Yeah, but you're not gonna like it," Naruto said as they reached the holding cells. 

The occupant of the nearest cell let out an inhuman screech and slammed herself against the bars, snarling. Mitsuki recognized her immediately. A quick glance in the next cell over confirmed his suspicion. 

"The assailants were my students," he said soberly. "I take it Sekiei is the one still at large?" 

"Unfortunately," Sai said. 

"We believe they've been placed under some kind of curse Jutsu," the police chief said. 

"I figured as much from the summons. You called me to break it?" Mitsuki said. 

"That's right," Naruto said. "Erm, say, Mitsuki, when was the last time you saw your students before now?"

"Not since our mission ended." Mitsuki looked calculatingly at his superiors, gauging the situation from their tense body language and the nervous side-eyes Naruto and the police chief kept throwing at him. 

"I take it you believe this Jutsu was placed on them sometime during out mission--perhaps when we came in contact with Orochimaru?" Mitsuki asked. 

Naruto and the police chief reacted as if they'd just spotted a giant bug crawling on his face. Sai simply nodded. 

"It is a logical conclusion, particularly given Orochimaru's predilection for curse Jutsu." Mitsuki said, tilting his head, considering Aiko's snarling face. "I suppose it is possible that he is responsible, but this seems too overt and simplistic." 

"Yeah, this doesn't really seem his style," Naruto said, stroking his chin. "I mean, what does he have to gain from this?" 

"The problem is, we don't have a way to verify that it wasn't him," the police chief said. 

"That won't be a problem," Mitsuki said. "I can simply ask him." 

"Eh?!" The police chief said looking even more shocked than before. 

"Do you really think that will work?" Naruto asked, his brow creasing. 

"It should. If he's not involved, he would have nothing to hide. He might even be willing to offer insight on how to break this Jutsu if he's familiar with it. If he is responsible, I should be able to tell."

"What?! How would you be able to tell? Are you telling me that you can just casually contact Orochimaru like it's as easy as calling for a dinner reservation?!" the police chief demanded. 

Naruto and Sai looked extremely uncomfortable. Mitsuki just cocked his head and gave a close-eyed smile. 

"Let's wait a bit on that, Mitsuki. It would be better if you saw the victims first," Naruto said. 

Mitsuki nodded. "Of course." 

The group ascended the stairs and, after retrieving Shisumi from the lobby, made their way to the hospital. The five victims were housed in a small, private wing. Sakura Uchiha met them at the door. 

"Has there been any improvement in the patients?" Sai asked. 

"No, in fact they're getting worse," Sakura said. 

"What has happened to them?" Mitsuki asked. 

Sakura looked at him, her face dropping into a deadpan. "Naruto, what are you doing? Mitsuki is supposed to be on medical leave." 

Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I know Sakura, but well, this was an emergency. I mean, Mitsuki is our resident expert on curse Jutsu after all, so--" 

"I wouldn't call myself an expert," Mitsuki put in. Everyone ignored him. 

"Cha, Naruto, you're so annoying," Sakura growled.

Naruto laughed awkwardly. 

Sakura sighed and beckoned them in. "Well, come on, I'll show you the situation." 

All five occupied beds were sectioned off by curtains. The group came around to the first patient, which a glance at his chart told Mitsuki that his name was Kaito Touta. The man had a black bowl-cut and a rather plain face. His eyes were scrunched up, as if he was in pain, and his cheeks and forehead were flushed and sweaty, as if he had a fever. He didn't seem aware that anyone had entered the room. 

"All five victims were bitten by the assailants, either on their neck, shoulder, or arm. All of them were admitted here with high fevers, and they all seem to be experiencing hallucinations." 

"I see," Mitsuki said. "May I examine him?" 

"Go ahead," Sakura said. 

Mitsuki leaned over the man and pulled back the collar of his hospital gown. Teeth marks marred his left shoulder, and the area around the bite was a dark purple color. To Mitsuki, it looked a lot like when one of his snakes injected their venom. 

"Do the bite marks all look like his?" he asked. 

"Yes, they all have that dark stain," Sakura said. 

"I see..." Mitsuki smoothed the man's collar back down and stood up straight. "I can see why you think Orochimaru is responsible." 

"What?! Big Brother, you think our parent did this too?!" Shisumi asked, looking thoroughly distressed. 

"Your parent?!" the police chief stared at the snake brothers in shock. 

"Shisumi, you shouldn't say who your parent is so casually!" Naruto said. 

"B-But..." Shisumi started tearing up. 

"Calm down, Shisumi, I wasn't finished," Mitsuki said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "As I was saying, on the surface, this does look like a curse mark Jutsu, which is Orochimaru's specialty. However, I do not believe that is what this is." 

"You're sure?" Sai said. 

"I am not positive, but this does not match any curse mark I am familiar with. If you let me speak with my parent, I believe I can--" 

Suddenly, the doors to the ward burst open and a frantic medical ninja ran in. "Mrs. Sakura, Lord Hokage, come quickly! There's been another attack!" 

Without another word, the assembled ninja ran after the frantic medic as she led them towards the entrance to the emergency department. A stretcher was being wheeled in as they arrived. Two medics and a policeman accompanied the victim. Sakura ran straight to the victim's side. Her face went pale. 

"Where was she found?" Sakura asked. 

"Just outside the library, ma'am--she appears to have the same symptoms as the others," the medic in charge said. 

"I see." Sakura activated her medical ninjutsu. "Was the assailant caught?"

"A ninja team is in pursuit as we speak," the policeman said. 

Mitsuki watched as the stretcher was wheeled past. When he caught sight of the victim's face, his heart dropped into his stomach. 

The latest victim was Himawari Uzumaki. 

"Hima!" Naruto cried. 

Sai silently put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep him from running after the retreating medical ninjas.


	12. A Sudden Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Himawari now cursed, Mitsuki must find a way to break the strange jutsu placed on her and his students. First order of business, figure out if Orochimaru is responsible.

Mitsuki felt an icy chill that had nothing to do with temperature spread through his body as he watched the medical ninjas wheel Himawari past him and around a corner towards a treatment room. A quick glance at Naruto told him that the Hokage's face turned ashen. 

"Hima...? How did this happen...? Why did this happen...?" Naruto mumbled numbly.

Shisumi pulled on Mitsuki's sleeve. "Big brother, did they say that was Lady Himawari? Is she hurt?" 

Mitsuki nodded numbly.

"You can fix this, right, big brother? You're gonna break the jutsu, right?" Shisumi asked, desperation in his voice.

Mitsuki looked down at his brother, determination forming in his mind. He nodded firmly then looked to his superiors. "I am going to contact Orochimaru. Determining if he is involved will give me a better idea of how to proceed."

"Understood," Sai said, still with his hand on the Hokage's shoulder. The police chief looked apprehensive but nodded assent.

"Shisumi, come with me," Mitsuki said, turning on his heels and striding towards the stairs.

The snake brothers ascended the stairs to the roof of the hospital. Clean sheets were hung to dry on clotheslines all over, but they were mercifully alone.

Mitsuki took a moment to breathe and allowed himself to feel the pressure of the situation at hand. Now that Himawari was involved, he found it difficult to look at the situation objectively. The thought of her potentially succumbing to a possibly deadly curse jutsu made his chest tighten with anxiety, but even worse, was the image of Boruto's face marred by grief and disappointment if he found out his best friend, his shinyū, had been unable to save his little sister.

Mitsuki closed his eyes and forced those thoughts from his mind. He almost hoped that Orochimaru was involved. At the very least, he was familiar with his parent's curse jutsu, and his involvement would make finding a solution a simple matter. If he wasn't involved however, or worse yet, wasn't familiar with this particular jutsu...he forced himself not to think about that.

He summoned his snake used for communication. It slithered out of his collar and looked at him expectantly.

"Shisumi, stay quiet and simply listen. If you detect any dishonesty in our parent's voice, tug on my sleeve three times," Mitsuki instructed.

Shisumi nodded and put his thumb in his mouth.

Mitsuki locked eyes with the snake and made several hand signs to establish the connection to the twin snake in Orochimaru's research lab. After several moments, Mitsuki's snake flickered its tongue, and it's normally red eyes turned yellow, indicating the contact had been successful.

The snake hissed, but to Mitsuki and Shisumi's ears, the hisses formed quiet words in their minds. "Mitsuki, I'm surprised to hear from you this time of day. Do you have something to report?" Orochimaru's voice said in the snake brothers' minds.

"Not particularly, but I figured you might like an update on Shisumi's progress," Mitsuki said.

"I would, very much so. How is the boy doing?"

"He is adjusting admirably. He has struggled emotionally to adjust to such an unfamiliar environment, but he has already managed to form some bonds."

"Mmm, with whom?"

"Lady Himawari for one--he has grown quite fond of her."

"I see. I hope he is not looking to her as a Sun, as you do with Boruto," Orochimaru said, concern evident in his voice.

"I do not believe so. I believe she has taken on more of a motherly or aunt-like role. Primarily, she helped me comfort him when he was upset and missing home."

"I see. Such a presence in his life could be beneficial, but watch their bond closely, see that he does not become dependent on her."

"Understood," Mitsuki said. 

"What about you, my son? Is there any update on your emotional development?" Orochimaru asked.

"I have had no personal development since you last saw me," Mitsuki said. "However, the situation has changed, which brings me to the main reason I contacted you. Did you place a curse jutsu on my students when we came to you for help?" Mitsuki asked.

Orochimaru didn't answer for a moment, but when he did, there was a hint of surprise in his voice. "A curse jutsu was placed on your students, you say? How interesting. No, I am not the one responsible, despite what your superiors might think."

"I see," Mitsuki said. He looked at Shisumi and cocked an eyebrow to ask if he heard anything suspicious in their parent's voice. Shisumi shook his head. Mitsuki nodded. He could not hear any hint of dishonesty either.

"I take it you were hoping to consult me on how to break it once you verified my involvement or lack thereof?" Orochimaru asked.

"Mhmm," Mitsuki said.

"Tell me what you know."

Mitsuki went on to describe the symptoms caused by the jutsu in both his students and those who had been attacked. When he was finished, Orochimaru was silent for a long moment.

"I have never encountered a jutsu such as this before," he said, making Mitsuki's heart plummet once again. "However, I may be able to help you break it if we can determine its origin. Have you had a chance to examine the bodies of your students?"

"No, they have been placed in holding cells in the police station. Should I request they be transferred to the hospital?"

"Yes, it is very important to see if they bear the same mark as their victims."

"Because if it is truly a curse mark, they would have had to have been bitten as well," Mitsuki said.

"Yes, however, if it turns out they have not been bitten, then this is more likely caused by some form of ninjutsu rather than kuinjutsu."

"Understood," Mitsuki said. He jerked his head back towards the stairs, indicating for Shisumi to follow him again. The communication snake slithered down Mitsuki's arm until it was wrapped around his left wrist, its head resting in his palm.

"What did you find out?" Sai asked upon the snake brothers' return to the main level of the hospital.

"Orochimaru is not responsible," Mitsuki said. "In fact, he was quite surprised to hear what has happened."

"And you think we can trust that?" the police chief said icily.

"Stop it!" Shisumi yelled, causing everyone standing there to turn and stare at him.

"Stop what?" Mitsuki asked. Even he looked taken aback by Shisumi's outburst.

"Everyone is always blaming our parent for everything! I know he's a bad person, but he didn't do anything this time!" Shisumi said. He put his little hands on his hips.

The police chief floundered at Shisumi's outburst. "W-What do you think you're doing defending him?! If you know he's a bad person, then surely you understand why we must be cautious!" 

"I know why, but I'm telling you he didn't do anything to big brother's students," Shisumi said stubbornly.

"How do we know you and your brother aren't covering for him?" The police chief asked coldly.

Mitsuki's eyes flashed dangerously. "An understandable assumption, but incorrect. Our parent raised us to never trust anyone blindly, especially him. After carefully examining his words and tone when presented with what has happened today, we concluded that he was genuinely surprised. Even Shisumi, who is a child, can see plainly that he is not involved."

The police chief visibly wilted under Mitsuki's fierce glare. He nodded in understanding, his lips curled as if he'd just bitten a lemon.

Mitsuki turned to Sai and Naruto. "Orochimaru has agreed to help me figure out what kind of jutsu this is, and more importantly, how to break it. The first thing we need to do is have my students transferred to the hospital so that Mrs. Sakura and I may examine them."

"Understood, I'll order the transfer," Sai said.

***

After the attack on Himawari, Sekiei had been successfully apprehended. Within the hour, all three Team 13 Genin were sedated and transferred to the Konoha Hospital from the police station. Mitsuki couldn't help but feel a little spark of anger when he saw that Sekiei had been quite bloodied up by the ninja team who'd brought him in.

Mitsuki and Sakura stood over the Genins' prone forms under the bright light of an operating theater. They weren't actually planning to cut into any of them, but they had to be prepared if it came to that.

Mitsuki performed a full-body examination on Natsu, looking for any sign of bite marks or puncture wounds of any kind. Sakura did the same for Aiko, and a male medical ninja examined Sekiei.

"I don't see any signs that she was bitten," Sakura said after several minutes.

"None on Natsu either," Mitsuki said.

"I genuinely can't tell on this kid. Man, those ninjas really roughed him up."

Mitsuki silently promised himself that he would discover who was responsible for Sekiei's bloodied condition after this crisis was over. Mitsuki's snake adjusted its position on his arm, where it was still hidden within his sleeve. He knew that Orochimaru was still observing everything, but he hadn't spoken since they'd left the rooftop.

"I think we can safely conclude that this is not kuinjutsu," Mitsuki said finally, stepping back from Natsu's side. "I believe our next step is to--"

Sekiei suddenly started coughing violently. Moments later, Aiko did the same, followed by Natsu. 

"What's happening?" Mitsuki asked, his head snapping up to look at Sakura.

Sakura activated her medical ninjutsu and hovered over Aiko. Her eyes widened.

"Holy Hashirama, she's developed a pulmonary hemorrhage. Her lungs are filling with blood!"

The two men instantly activated their medical ninjutsu and tried to find the source of the bleeding in their patients in an effort to stop it. Mitsuki quickly realized there were multiple sources, and that it was hopeless. It wasn't just his lungs; Natsu was hemorrhaging in several places throughout his body, including his brain.

In desperation, Mitsuki started making the signs for a stasis jutsu, but just before he finished, Natsu gave one last heaving breath and was still.

Mitsuki, Sakura, and the other medical ninja looked at each other in stunned horror. Mitsuki felt for a pulse in Natsu's wrist, but he knew it was hopeless.

"They're dead..." the other medical ninja said.

This was simply too much for Mitsuki. For the first time in his life, he threw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know these last few chapters have been really dark and depressing. Bear with me, we are nearly to the climax, then things will get more wholesome.


	13. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki is in shock from the sudden deaths of his students, but he must pull himself together and save the others. Meanwhile, Hinata treats Shisumi to his first bowl of ice cream.

Sakura hurried to Mitsuki's side as he gagged. He felt her hand on his shoulder as he took deep, heaving breaths, trying desperately to regain his composure.

They were gone. His students were gone. He had failed.

He should have been thinking about how he was going to tell Aiko's family, or how he was going to explain what had happened to Kabuto Yakushi, the headmaster at the orphanage where Sekiei and Natsu had lived. But all Mitsuki could think of was how Boruto would react if Himawari met the same fate. Mitsuki could never face him again if it came to that.

Mitsuki hardly registered Sakura taking his arm and leading him from the room. He felt himself be pushed down into a hard plastic chair and was vaguely aware of Sakura walking away, but nothing about it felt real.

He vaguely heard the male medical ninja say, "Geez, where's his sense of professionalism? You'd think he'd never seen someone die before, even though he's a Jonin."

"Shut up! Those were his students, you bastard! Show some sympathy!" Sakura said, her words faintly registered in Mitsuki's mind, as if they had come from a long distance away. "Now, go put the others in stasis! Go!"

The other medical ninja ran off to do what he was told.

Moments later, Mitsuki felt a blanket get wrapped around his shoulders. He mumbled a quiet "Thank you." Sakura smiled and squeezed his shoulder, then walked off, likely to help put the other victims in stasis.

Mitsuki wasn't sure how long he sat there, clutching the edges of the blanket and feeling numb inside. His thoughts were interrupted when a high, innocent voice called out,

"Big Brother!"

Mitsuki looked up to see Shisumi running towards him from the other end of the hall, followed by Sai, Naruto, Hinata, and the police chief. The adults stopped a little ways off when they saw the look on Mitsuki's face and his apparent fragile state. Shisumi didn't seem to realize anything was wrong until he was right up next to him. Then he paused.

"Big brother? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Shisumi asked, bouncing on his heels nervously, his hands clasped behind his back.

Mitsuki looked down at the floor, unable to meet the small boy's worried gaze. Hinata came up and knelt down in front of the two boys. She put a hand on Shisumi's shoulder.

"Shisumi, right? I'm Hinata, Himawari's mother," she said. "I think your big brother needs to be alone right now, okay? How about we go down to the cafeteria to get you some ice cream?"

Shisumi gave Hinata a curious look. "What's ice cream?"

Hinata patted his shoulder. "It's a kind of sweet. I think you'll like it." She took his hand and started to lead him back down the hallway. Shisumi cast one last worried look at Mitsuki before he disappeared around the corner.

Once they were gone, Sai, Naruto, and the police chief approached. They stopped several paces from him.

"Mitsuki? Do...uh...do you have anything to report?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Mitsuki closed his eyes and forced himself to speak. "We finished our examinations on my students. When we were planning our next step, all three patients suddenly developed multiple hemorrhages throughout their bodies. Once we determined that we couldn't stop the bleeding, we tried to put them in stasis, but they succumbed before we could complete the hand signs."

The three ninjas looked stunned.

"Mrs. Sakura has gone to put the six victims in stasis," Mitsuki said, standing up and shrugging off the blanket. "I believe the best thing for me to do right now is go to the library and search the archives. We were able to determine that this is not kuinjutsu before they succumbed. Therefore, it is likely a nearly forgotten, forbidden jutsu that the archives may have record of."

Sai nodded. "Understood."

"Permission to recruit assistants to help me research?"

"Granted," Naruto said, "get as many people as you need. Send the list over later."

Mitsuki nodded and glanced over at where Shisumi had disappeared with Hinata. "Seeing as even Orochimaru is not familiar with this jutsu, it may take me multiple days of research to find it, even with assistants."

Naruto put a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. "Don't worry about Shisumi. He can stay with my family during your mission. Hinata will look after him."

Mitsuki allowed his gratitude show on his face. "Thank you, Lord Seventh. I'll get to work right away. I will not allow this jutsu to claim the lives of Lady Himawari or any of the others."

"I know you won't," Naruto said, squeezing Mitsuki's shoulder.

Mitsuki nodded firmly and pushed past Sai and the police chief on his way towards the stairs out of the hospital.

***

Meanwhile, Shisumi and Hinata were sitting at a table in the hospital cafeteria. Shisumi was swinging his legs back and forth as he looked down doubtfully at the chocolate ice cream Hinata had just purchased for him.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked.

"Well...uh...it's just..." He showed her the bowl. "It kinda looks like a turd, doesn't it?"

Hinata giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. "It doesn't taste like one, trust me."

"Okay, but only cause you're Lady Himawari's mother," Shisumi said, still looking doubtful. He lifted the spoon to his mouth and took a bite with a small nom. His eyes lit up. "Wow! This is really good!"

"See? What did I tell you?" Hinata said, smiling lightly. "Don't eat it too fast, or you'll give yourself a brain freeze."

Shisumi, who was now shoveling the ice cream into his mouth, said through a mouthful, "What's a brain fr--" Then it hit him. "Owww!" His little eyes scrunched with pain, and he put a hand to his head.

"That would be a brain freeze," Hinata said, laughing. "Try putting your tongue against the roof of your mouth--that should make it go away faster."

Shisumi did as she advised, but focusing on doing that made him go cross-eyed, which was just about the cutest thing Hinata had ever seen.

Watching him reminded her of when her own children were little, which brought her thoughts to Himwari's dire situation. Her anxiety must have registered on her face, because Shisumi placed a small, chocolaty hand on her own.

Hinata looked at him. There was sympathy and a strong, determined look in his golden eyes. "Don't worry, Big Brother is gonna find a way to fix this. I may not have known him very long, but I know he doesn't give up on things when someone he cares about is involved."

"Thank you, Shisumi. You're right, I'm sure she'll be fine. I'm a mother though, so it's my job to worry about my children."

Shisumi nodded and gave her a little squinty-eyed smile that was so much like his big brother's, it was adorable. Then he went back to slurping the last of the ice cream from the bowl. Hinata watched him, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips.

Just then, Naruto arrived in the cafeteria. He scanned the room until he spotted Hinata. He beckoned her over.

"I'll be right back, Shisumi. I need to talk to my husband for a minute, okay?" Hinata said, getting up from her seat.

"Okay," Shisumi said.

Hinata hurried over to Naruto. "Is everything all right?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, no, not really--the three Genin from Team 13, they...well, they died," he said.

Hinata gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "Oh, poor Mitsuki! No wonder he looked so upset."

"Yeah..." Naruto said. "He's gone to the library archives to try to find records of this jutsu. I told him we'd look after Shisumi while he works. It might be a few days before he's finished."

"That's fine, I would be happy to have him. Since Boruto is out on a mission, Shisumi can stay in his room."

"Sounds good. Are you sure it's okay though?"

"Yes, Naruto, I don't mind the company. The house can be so quiet these days with the kids grown and working. Besides, it's better if we keep Shisumi away from all that's going on."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you at home," Naruto said, pecking Hinata on the lips.

Hinata blushed as Naruto hurried away. She turned and went back to the table where Shisumi was now watching her with curious eyes.

"Shisumi, Naruto wanted me to tell you that Mitsuki is going to be very busy trying to research the jutsu put on his students, my daughter, and the others for the next few days. While he's on his mission, you're going to be staying with me. Is that okay?"

"I'm going to be staying at your house?" Shisumi asked, grinning excitedly.

"Mhmm, and we should probably go pick up anything you might need from your brother's apartment. Do you have a key, or do we need to get it from him?"

"I have a key," Shisumi said. "Mitsuki said there are three keys: his, the one I have that he used to keep in the outside light, and the one Boruto has."

Hinata's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Why does my son have a key to Mitsuki's apartment? I know they're close, but that seems a bit strange."

Shisumi shrugged. "I don't know. My brother is kinda weird."

Hinata laughed. "Come on, let's get you washed up and go get your stuff." She took his sticky hand, and they headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention that this story needs some wholesomeness, so here you go. Shisumi eating his ice cream for the first time!


	14. Perfect Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisumi goes to stay with the Uzumakis. While eating lunch with Hinata, she asks him about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter. :D I hope you all enjoy! I'm told it might make you cry.

Hinata and Shisumi made their way through the village to Mitsuki's apartment. Shisumi fumbled a little with the key as his clumsy, childish fingers tried to manipulate it into the lock. He finally managed to get the door open and ran inside.

Hinata stepped in after him, and her eyes widened in shock as she took in the bare nature of the room. "This is where you and Mitsuki live?!"

Shisumi paused in his gathering of vitamin supplements into his little backpack. "Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong with it?" he asked.

"N-No, it's just--there's so little furniture! I mean, there isn't even a refrigerator or microwave. How do you two eat?" Hinata asked.

Shisumi gave her a weird look. "That's what the vitamins are for."

Hinata looked perplexed.

"Never mind," Shisumi said. He swept the rest of his vitamins into the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He grinned. "I'm ready!"

"Don't you need clothes or a tooth brush?"

"No, I don't have any of those."

"You're telling me that the only clothes you own are the ones you're wearing right now?"

"Mmhm," Shisumi said nodding.

Hinata put a hand to her forehead. "Oh dear, this is unacceptable. Mitsuki lets you live like this?"

"Like what?" Shisumi asked.

Hinata shook her head. She spotted a closet in the corner. She knew she shouldn't pry, but she couldn't resist walking over to the closet and throwing it open.

Inside was one black tank top and one pair of pants. Hinata blanched. "Your brother doesn't own any clothes either?!"

"No, just that and what he's wearing. Why? Is that not normal?"

Hinata was floored. He really thought this was normal? How the hell had Orochimaru raised these kids?

Hinata realized that Shisumi was waiting for an answer. "Well, no, not really. I think after we have lunch we're gonna do a little shopping, okay?"

"Sure! Big Brother said we were gonna get me a bed once his hip gets better, but then he got assign that mission."

"I see. Yes, we can definitely see about that." Hinata smiled gently and took Shisumi's hand. "Let's get you settled in at my house, and then you can help me make lunch. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fun!"

Hinata smiled, and the two left the apartment, locking the door behind them.

***

For Shisumi, entering the Uzumaki household was an enlightening experience. He pulled off his shoes then ran through all the rooms on the first floor just staring around in awe. Hinata watched him with a bemused expression on her face as she walked into the kitchen.

"Wow! There's so much stuff!" Shisumi said, running into the kitchen.

Hinata laughed. "So, you can see why I was a bit surprised by your brother's apartment now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda weird. I don't mind though. We were raised to use only what we need, and I don't need much."

"I guess that makes sense, but it did startle me. Still, I think a few more clothes would do you some good. Maybe we can look through some of Boruto's old clothes, if you don't want to go shopping."

"I don't really care either way," Shisumi said. He jumped up on a kitchen chair. "So, what do we do to prepare lunch? I definitely want to help!"

Hinata smiled at him. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a head of lettuce. "How about you tear off this lettuce into a bowl for me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes!" Shisumi cried. Hinata got him a stool and a bowl, and the small boy immediately took to carefully peeling the lettuce.

Hinata smiled, watching him. She couldn't help but feel a pang of nostalgia as she thought back to the days when Himawari was little and used to help her like this. She prayed for the hundredth time that day that her daughter would recover and return home safely.

She forced her thoughts away from that and started making rice.

Soon, Hinata and Shisumi had prepared a nice meal of chicken and vegetables over rice with soy sauce and a nice salad. They sat down to eat. Hinata showed Shisumi how to fold his hands and say grace before digging in.

Hinata picked at her rice as she watched the little boy munch. Shisumi swung his legs contentedly. He seemed to especially favor the chicken.

After a few minutes, Shisumi looked up at Hinata, a questioning look in his eyes. "So, Lord Hokage is your husband, Mrs. Hinata?"

"Yes, he is," Hinata said, smiling fondly.

"And Boruto and Lady Himawari are your children?"

"Mhmm," Hinata said nodding.

"Wow, that's cool! You must be really proud of them."

Hinata smiled. "Oh, I definitely am; they have both grown up to be such wonderful people."

"I hope I can grow up to be like them," Shisumi said.

"I'm sure you'll grow up exactly how you're supposed to," Hinata said. She took a sip of her water. "How about you? What is your family like?"

Shisumi's brow creased. "I'm not really supposed to talk about my family--that's what Lord Hokage said."

"Don't worry, I already know who your parent is. Besides, no one is around to hear us," Hinata said.

"Okay, I'll tell you then," Shisumi said. "My family is kinda funny. There aren't a lot of girls, just Aunt Karin. She's really bossy, but she's usually nice to me. She yells at my Uncle Suigetsu a lot though."

Hinata giggled. She had encountered those two on at least one occasion, and Shisumi's summary of their relationship was pretty spot on.

"Uncle Suigetsu is a lot of fun. He trains me all the time, and he taught me how to pull funny pranks on Aunt Karin. Before I left, he was helping me master Water Release. He thought it was so cool that I can use three nature releases, since Log and Mitsuki can only use two." 

"Really?" Hinata said, raising her eyebrows in surprise. Three nature releases at only five years old was practically unheard of.

"Uh huh! And then there's Uncle Jugo. I'm not allowed to be alone with him, cause he's got a really volatile Kekkei Genkai that lets him absorb natural energy, but it also makes him go all crazy and stuff. So, someone has to shadow me when I hang out with him in case he goes all crazy and tries to hurt me."

"He sounds scary," Hinata said.

"Nah, Uncle Jugo is really sweet, and..." Shisumi leaned in and cupped a hand around his mouth like he was letting Hinata in on a secret, "he gives the best hugs cause no one ever hugged him when he was little."

"How sad," Hinata said. She felt a twinge in her chest. What a sad situation. She remembered Boruto had met Jugo once on a mission. He'd said much the same thing, minus the hug part.

"Yeah. I suppose I should say that my aunt and uncles aren't really related to me. They just work for my parent. They helped raise me and my brothers though, so they're like family."

"You have other brothers besides Mitsuki?"

"Well, kinda--most of them haven't been born yet."

Hinata wasn't exactly sure what Shisumi meant by that, but she nodded as if she did.

"I do have one other brother who has been born. His name is Log; he's the oldest. He and I do everything together. He trains me, and I help him with his work with our littler brothers and other things I'm not allowed to talk about. He's the one who gave me this music player." Shisumi proudly pulled his music player from inside his kimono and presented it to Hinata. "Log taught me all about music and science. I wanna be just like him when I'm older."

Hinata couldn't help but smile. Shisumi's pride in his big brother Log was contagious. "What about your parent? What's he like?" she asked.

Shisumi's smile faltered, and Hinata immediately regretted her question.

Shisumi looked down at his half-finished lunch. "I don't really see my parent very much; he's really busy with his work," he said. "Most times I see him, he just watches me from a distance and doesn't speak."

Hinata's heart ached. The poor boy--he sounded so much like Boruto when he was Shisumi's age.

"Sometimes my parent comes to watch me train, but I don't like it when he does. All he ever does is critique my form, even though I work really, really hard to impress him. But he wants me to be perfect, just like my big brothers. My parent only loves things that are perfect."

Hinata audibly gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Orochimaru would only love Shisumi if he was perfect? That was an impossible standard. No wonder the poor boy looked so sad when she'd brought up his parent.

"Log says I'll understand why Orochimaru is like that when I'm older, but I don't understand, and that makes me sad." Shisumi's voice dropped almost to a whisper. "I just want my parent to look at me and say I did a good job, and maybe even that he's proud of me."

Hinata got up and walked around the table to hug Shisumi. She cupped his cheek in her hand. "It's perfectly natural to want acknowledgement and praise from your parent, Shisumi. Everyone wants that," she said. "To me, it sounds like your parent expects the impossible from you."

Shisumi teared up. "Do you really think it's impossible?" He looked down. "I guess he'll never love me then."

Hinata's heart broke. She pulled the boy back into a hug and stroked his hair. "I'm sorry, Shisumi, that's not what I meant. I'm sure--"

The words died in her throat. She wanted to tell Shisumi that she was sure Orochimaru did love him, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. It was entirely possible that Shisumi was right; love wasn't exactly an emotion that Orochimaru was known for.

She pulled back a bit and wiped away Shisumi's tears. "Even if that's true, I'm sure you have lots of other people who love you. After all, Mitsuki seems to adore you, and Log sounds like a great big brother--and of course, there are your aunt and uncles."

Shisumi sniffed. "Yeah, I suppose..."

"And don't forget all the people here in the Leaf. My daughter, Himawari, absolutely gushed about you when she came home from her mission."

Shisumi seemed to brighten. "She did?"

"Oh yes," Hinata said, rubbing his shoulder then patting it before standing up. "Come on, finish your lunch. We have errands to run."

"Okay!" Shisumi said. He immediately started shoveling down his food again, seemingly having forgotten his earlier melancholy.

Hinata smiled at him sadly and started clearing her own dishes.


	15. Sunflowers for Hima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisumi and Hinata take some flowers for Himawari. Later, Boruto arrives home from his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end, I can taste it!

Mitsuki was surprised how many of his old friends had been available and willing to help. The ninjas he had been able to recruit were: Inojin Yamanaka, Shikadai Nara, Denki Kaminarimon, Metal Lee, and Iwabee Yuino. Mitsuki had his doubts about how long this group's resolve would last, but he was grateful fo the support.

"Thank you for agreeing to assist me," Mitsuki said to the assembled ninja. "It is of the utmost importance that we uncover this jutsu as quickly as possible. Though the six people under its effects have been placed in stasis, we do not know how quickly this jutsu progresses. It is quite possible that we have less than a week to find the solution and enact it. We cannot fail. Remember, their lives are in our hands."

Metal Lee gulped. "Th-That's a lot of pressure!"

"I have faith that we will succeed," Mitsuki said.

He observed how everyone scattered to different parts of the archives and started scanning the shelves for anything that might present a lead Mitsuki nodded in satisfaction and got to work himself. 

***

The next day, Hinata took Shisumi with her to visit Himawari in the hospital. On the way, they stopped at Ino's flower shop. Ino was watering the plants while a bored-looking Inojin manned the counter. 

"Hi, Hinata, what can I do for you today?" Ino asked. 

"I need some sunflowers for my daughter," Hinata said. 

Ino's look turned sympathetic. "Oh, I heard about that..." She turned and started selecting sunflowers from their holder. "How are you holding up?" 

Hinata's smile turned sad. "Oh, you know, as well as can be expected." 

Shisumi looked up at Hinata and saw that her eyes were filled with tears. He put a hand on her arm. "Don't cry, Mrs. Hinata. Lady Himawari is gonna be all right. My big brother promised he was gonna fix this." 

Hinata looked down at him and forced a smile. "I know, but like I said, it's a mother's job to worry about her children." 

Shisumi put his thumb in his mouth and nodded. 

Ino looked extremely uncomfortable and decided to changed the subject. "And who's this cute little guy?" She said, crouching to Shisumi's level. 

Shisumi looked wary. "You're not gonna pinch my cheeks are you?" 

Ino looked nonplussed. "What? No, that would be so rude..." 

"Oh good." 

Hinata laughed. "This is Shisumi; he's Mitsuki's little brother. He's been staying with us while Mitsuki is on a mission." 

"In the archives right? Inojin and Shikadai were helping him out the other day. Weren't you, Inojin?" She called the last bit over her shoulder. 

"Yeah, Mom, but we left when the library closed. We didn't find anything. I think Mitsuki stayed overnight to keep searching." 

"Ehh? Is that even allowed?" Ino asked. 

"I don't think the librarian was gonna do anything to stop him. You should have seen the look he gave her when she told us to leave cause they were closing." 

"I see..." 

"Seriously," Inojin looked straight at Shisumi, "your big brother is scary when someone gets between him and a goal." 

"Yeah, he got that from our parent. You should see when he gets mad. Last time it happened, I hid under a table." 

The adults looked rather disturbed by that but didn't comment on it. 

"Here are those flowers for you, Hinata," Ino said, handing over a small bouquet of sunflowers in a thin, purple vase. "Inojin, mark that we sold them, but don't ring them up--these are on the house today." 

"Oh! You don't have to do that, Ino," Hinata said, her cheeks reddening. 

"No way, it's for Himawari. I'm not gonna charge you for that. Sai and I have been praying for her non-stop since we heard about the attack." 

Hinata bowed as she took the flowers. "Thank you very much!" 

"You be safe now, okay?" Ino said, putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. 

Hinata nodded, and she and Shisumi walked out into the street. 

"Mrs. Hinata?" Shisumi asked when they were a little ways down the street. 

"Hmm?" Hinata looked down at him. 

"Why are we bringing Lady Himawari flowers?" 

"Because when someone is in the hospital, you give them flowers to make them feel better." 

"Why would that make them feel better?" Shisumi asked. He hopped over a small puddle on the sidewalk. 

"Well, I guess it wouldn't really make them feel better physically. It's an emotional thing. Flowers are a sign of health and wellness after all." She smiled down at him. "I doubt that make sense." 

"Not really, but I think I kind of get it," Shisumi said, smiling up at her. 

***

Boruto arrived home from his mission around 2 AM. He came in through the window of his bedroom so as not to wake anyone. He slid the window closed and removed his ANBU mask. 

He opened his dresser and fumbled around for some clothes. He desperately wanted a shower. he was filthy and the hot water was gonna feel soooo good.

He turned to leave the room when he spotted two glowing, golden orbs staring at him from his pillow. Boruto shrieked and jumped nearly a foot in the air. He drew a kunai from his bag and tried to blink away the darkness to get a better look. He was instantly confused.

"Eh? Mitsuki? What are you doing here? More importantly, why are you in my bed?" Boruto asked.

The golden orbs blinked, and a high, innocent voice said, "I'm not Mitsuki."

The light came on in the hallway. Boruto's initial shriek seemed to have roused Hinata. "Boruto, is that you?" The door to Boruto's room opened, and Hinata poked her head in. "Is everything all right?"

"Err..."

"Everything is fine. He just didn't realize I was here, Mrs. Hinata," Shisumi said cheerfully.

"Oh dear, Shisumi, did he wake you?"

"Not intentionally—I'm a very light sleeper."

"Mom, what's going on? Why is this runt here?" Boruto demand. 

"Boruto, don't be rude," Hinata said. "Why don't you come downstairs? A lot happened while you were away on your mission." 

"Can I come too?"

"No, go back to sleep, Shisumi; it's far too late for you to be up."

"Okay," Shisumi said.

Hinata walked over and tucked him back in and then motioned for Boruto to follow her.

"Sorry that I rented out your room. Naruto and I agreed to watch Shisumi while Mitsuki was on a mission, but we thought it would be over before you got back."

"I thought Mitsuki was on leave or something? Why's he suddenly on a mission?"

Hinata's shoulders slumped. "I guess you haven't heard back..." She quickly explained about the unknown jutsu and the attacks, including that Mitsuki's Genin had died.

"What?! All that happened while I was gone?!" Boruto cried.

Hinata nodded.

"Mrs. Hinata?" Shisumi's little voice said from the kitchen doorway.

"Shisumi! What are you doing up? I told you to go back to sleep."

Shisumi sniffled, and Hinata and Boruto realized fat tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh dear..." Hinata hurried to the little boy's side. "How much did you hear?"

Shisumi looked up at Hinata, his large, golden eyes overflowing with tears "Is Lady Himawari gonna die like Aiko, Natsu, and Sekiei?" He asked in a trembling voice.

Hinata pulled him into a hug. "Of course she won't. After all, Mitsuki's on the case."

"How long has he been gone?" Boruto asked.

Hinata released Shisumi and guided him over to the kitchen table. "He left to search the village archives about four days ago. According to Inojin, he's still there."

"Did he take his vitamins or a change of clothes with him?" Boruto asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Cause I know Mitsuki. If Himawari is involved, he's gonna feel responsible if something goes wrong. Did you see if his vitamins were still at his apartment?"

"They were there when we got my stuff," Shisumi said helpfully.

"I figured," Boruto sighed. He turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"I'm gonna bring him a change of clothes and some food. He probably hasn't eaten or slept in days."

"Oh, okay," Hinata said.

Boruto opened the sliding door to the entry way. Just before it clicked closed, Hinata seemed to remember something. "Boruto?"

"Yeah?" He said, sticking his head back into the room.

"Why do you have a key for Mitsuki's apartment?"

"Huh?! How did you know about that?!" Boruto asked, reacting like he'd just seen a giant bug.

"I guess it's none of my business; I just didn't know you two were that close." 

Boruto floundered, his face turning crimson. "Geez, Mom, it's nothing like that! He gave it to me so I could check up on him if he ever disappeared like that time he went to the Hidden Stone! That's all! Where'd you get the idea that it was that?!" 

Hinata laughed, waving a hand. "Never mind, forget I asked."

***

As Boruto had suspected, Mitsuki had not come home to get his vitamins or anything. He gathers up things he thought Mitsuki might need and headed for the library. 

The library was completely locked up when he got there. Boruto scanned the building, and managed to find entrance through a half-open third-story window. He made his way to the archives, which were tucked in the back of the building in the basement. Boruto tested the doorknob, and the door creaked open. 

The archives were an absolute mess. Books and scrolls had been pulled off every shelf and then tossed, haphazardly to the side. The only light in the room was an ill-advised candle set on a table that was covered with what looked to be a third of the collection. 

Mitsuki was seated at the table. His head was resting in his folded arms on top of a large book. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his face was drawn. He seemed to have passed out from exhaustion. 

Boruto smiled fondly at the sleeping form of his best friend. He reached into the pack he'd brought with him and pulled out a blanket. He gently draped it over the other man's shoulders. 

Mitsuki woke with a start and looked around groggily. His glowing, golden eyes fixed on Boruto. "B-Boruto...?" 

Boruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." 

"It's okay; I didn't mean to fall asleep," Mitsuki said looking forlornly at the book in front of him. 

"Ya know, you can go home and rest once in a while. Hima and the others are in stasis after all. Besides, you're not gonna get anything done if you don't take care of yourself." Boruto handed him the bag he'd brought from Mitsuki's apartment. 

Mitsuki glanced inside and flashed Boruto a squinty-eyed smile. "Thank you." 

Boruto's cheeks colored. "Eh, don't think anything of it. Do you need any help with your research? I'm not supposed to report in for my mission until morning." 

"I would like that very much," Mitsuki said. 

Boruto grinned and pulled up a chair. "All right, where should we start?"


	16. A Significant Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki finds a possible way to release the unknown jutsu on Himawari and the others. Later, Boruto discovers a lead on the perpetrator.

"Boruto," Mitsuki said, shaking his sleeping friend's shoulder.

"Nnnn, five more minutes," Boruto mumbled, shifting his position on the stack of books he was using as a pillow.

"Boruto!" Mitsuki shook his shoulder more firmly.

"I said, five more minutes!" Boruto groaned.

Mitsuki shifted closer. Boruto felt hot breath in his ear. "I think I found something."

Boruto opened his eyes to find Mitsuki literally two inches from his face. He yelped in surprised and tumbled backwards out of his chair, scattering books and scrolls with him. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

Mitsuki chuckled, covering his mouth with his overlong sleeve.

Boruto blushed, then rubbed his eyes and took a moment to remember where the hell he was. He looked around at the scattered books and at Mitsuki's tired eyes. Of course, they were in the archives researching the forbidden jutsu. They had been researching together for the last four days.

"You said you found something?"

Mitsuki nodded. "Come see." He pointed to a section written in purple ink. "It's right here, next to this torn page." 

Boruto got up and stood beside his friend to read over his shoulder. "Dark Mind Possession Jutsu? You think that's it?"

Mitsuki's brow furrowed. "I'm not positive, but the manifestation is similar."

"Is there a way to release it?"

"Yes, right here," Mitsuki said, pointing to a paragraph about 3/4 of the way down the page.

Boruto grabbed the book. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Wait, Boruto, we don't know for cer--"

Boruto was already out the door. Mitsuki sighed and ran after his Sun.

***

Boruto and Mitsuki arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Mitsuki led them to the wing where the cursed people were being held. He stopped at the door, while Boruto barged right in.

Boruto's sudden entrance made Sakura jump and drop the clipboard she was carrying. "Boruto! What do you think you're doing barging in like that?!"

"SorryAuntSakurabutMitsuki'sfoundsomething!" Boruto said all in one breath.

Mitsuki cast his eyes at the ceiling--his version of an eye roll--and walked into the ward.

"Is that true, Mitsuki? Did you find something?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Mhmm," Mitsuki said. "I'm not positive, but it's the closest reference I've found."

"And there's a way to release it right here!" Boruto said, pointing to the paragraph in question and waving the book for Sakura to see.

Sakura took the book and read over the passage. She raised her eyebrows. "This sounds like an S-class technique. Do you think you can perform it, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki nodded.

"Of course he can! He's Mitsuki! Something like this is a piece of cake for him!" Boruto said.

Mitsuki gave Boruto one of his signature smiles then took the book back. He read the release over one last time, even though he had already memorized it, then looked at Sakura.

"We're going to need to release the stasis jutsu for me to perform this," he said.

"Okay, but I have to warn you, even in stasis, their conditions have deteriorated rapidly. If this doesn't work, we'll have to return them to stasis immediately."

"Understood."

Boruto gave Mitsuki a big thumbs up. Mitsuki nodded and smiled at him. Then he walked over to the center of the ward. He nodded to Sakura.

Sakura made a hand sign, and the purple stasis sigils around the six hospital beds flashed and vanished.

Mitsuki closed his eyes. Performing this jutsu on six people simultaneously was far beyond his normal power, but he was fairly certain a partial sage transformation would give him just enough chakra. His parent would probably scold him later, but Mitsuki knew he had to do anything necessary to save these people--especially Himawari.

Cyan chakra flared around him. Green circles appeared around his eyes. The senjutsu chakra made his hair stand on end and become like white fire.

Both Boruto's and Sakura's jaws dropped. Boruto had caught a glimpse of Mitsuki's transformation in the Hidden Stone when he fought Ku, but this...he had no idea he was this powerful.

Mitsuki gathered his chakra and performed a long series of hand signs. Then he raised his right hand over his head and slammed it into the ground. Green sigils activated around him and shot off in six directions. Sigils activated under each of the beds. Mitsuki closed his eyes, and the sigils flashed blindingly, forcing Boruto and Sakura to shield their eyes.

The green light died, and so did the intense chakra around Mitsuki. The sigils faded completely, and he dropped to his knees.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto ran over to his friend. "Are you all right?!"

Mitsuki nodded, but Boruto could clearly see the technique had taken a lot out of him. Mitsuki's brow was dripping with sweat, and his chest was heaving. Boruto helped his friend sit down on the floor, and he put and arm around his shoulder protectively.

"Did it work?" Mitsuki asked, still breathing heavily.

Sakura, meanwhile, had hurried over to Kaori Yamakazi, the second victim in the attacks, and examined her. Then she went to the next bed, her face growing increasingly concerned. Finally, she looked up from her final examination. Mitsuki's heart dropped when he saw her expression.

"There's been no change..." she said.

"What?! Seriously?! Dammit!" Boruto cried.

Mitsuki shrugged out of Boruto's grasp and got shakily to his feet. "Very well, I guess this isn't the Dark Mind Possession Jutsu. I will return to the archives to continue my research."

Sakura nodded firmly. "Understood."

At that moment, a chill came over the room. The lights flickered. A dark aura seemed to surround the six victims. The three ninjas looked around frantically, trying to find the source of this sudden change. Then Kaito Touta coughed violently.

Mitsuki and Sakura ran to his side. Sakura's hands flared green. She frantically scanned his body, then looked up at Mitsuki in horror. "It's just like last time!"

"Huh? What's like last time? What's going on?" Boruto asked, looking panicked.

The victim in the bed across from Kaito started coughing too, followed by Kaori in the next bed over. Soon the whole ward was coughing.

"No..." Mitsuki murmured, his eyes wide in terror.

He ran to Himawari's bedside and started performing hand signs. Boruto followed him.

"Mitsuki, don't you dare!" Sakura yelled, still standing by Kaito. "You've used too much chakra. You'll die if you try anything right now!"

"But--" 

Sakura looked at him, pity in her eyes as Kaito coded. "I'm sorry...it's too late."

Mitsuki felt his blood turn to ice. He stood frozen at Himawari's side as she coughed, blood trickling down her chin.

Boruto whirled to face Sakura. "What do you mean 'it's too late'?! Do something! You're not just gonna let my sister die are you?!"

Himawari stopped coughing and shifted positions. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Boruto," Mitsuki said in a low voice.

Boruto whirled back to face his sister. His eyes widened when he saw her eyes open. "Hima? Can you hear me?!" he cried.

"B-Big brother...?" Hima muttered. A rivulet of blood leaked from her right eye, and she coded.

"Hima!" Boruto screamed.

Mitsuki couldn't take it any more. He turned and ran from the ward. Himawari's last words, and Boruto's frantic scream echoed in his mind.

Wrapped up in his emotions as he was, Mitsuki didn't see the dark figure watching him from a doorway. They watched the snake boy flee and smiled. Mission accomplished. 

***

In what felt like no time at all, Mitsuki found himself on the roof of his apartment building. He collapsed on the air conditioning unit he'd rested on while reporting in to Orochimaru many times before.

Something hot and wet rolled down his cheeks. Mitsuki touched his face and realized they were tears. He was momentarily taken aback; he'd never cried before.

His emotions quickly pushed that thought from his mind. He pulled his knees to his chest and bowed his head. His shoulders shook as he sobbed.

He had failed. They were all dead, and it was all his fault.

***

Himawari Uzumaki's funeral was held three days later. The majority of the Leaf came out for it. Her gravestone was practically hidden by all the flowers lain on it. The sky above the mourners was cloaked in thick, gray clouds. It wasn't raining, but it might as well have been from the tears being shed.

Mitsuki stood in the front row with Boruto on his right and Sarada on his left. Shisumi stood between Mitsuki and Sarada and held his brother's hand. Hinata stood beside Boruto, with the new Ino-Shika-Cho team and their parents on her other side. Sakura, Ino, and Temari were huddled around Hinata, supporting her as she sobbed into her hands.

Naruto stood in front of his daughter's grave, a bouquet of sunflowers in his shaking hands. He knelt and placed them at the base of the grave and folded his hands in prayer. Then he stood up and turned to face the crowd.

Mitsuki didn't register much of Naruto's speech. He stared at the ground, numbness and guilt eating away at his mind. If only he'd searched harder...if only he'd worked faster... 

As Naruto finished speaking, Shisumi fidgeted restlessly. He tugged on Mitsuki's sleeve. 

"What is it, Shisumi?" 

"Big brother, I need to use the restroom," Shisumi said. 

"Can you wait? Boruto is about to speak." Mitsuki asked, barely concealing his annoyance. 

"But I really gotta go!" 

"Shhhh!" A couple people behind them hissed. 

"Well, you're gonna have to hold it. We're not leaving right now," Mitsuki said firmly. 

"But, Big Brother--!" 

Shikadai Nara tapped Mitsuki on the shoulder. "Mitsuki, the kid's really gotta go. I can take him if you want." 

Mitsuki looked at Shikadai, gratitude in his eyes. "Are you certain?" 

"Yeah," Shikadai said, wiping at his wet, reddened eyes, "funerals are a drag. I don't mind leaving for a bit." 

"Thank you," Mitsuki said, giving Shikadai one of his squinty-eyed smiles. 

Shikadai took Shisumi's hand, and the pair walked off toward the edge of the graveyard. Shisumi smiled up at the black-haired man. 

Meanwhile, Boruto had started speaking. Mitsuki turned his eyes back to the gravestone and listened to Boruto's emotional speech with rapt attention--his eyes fixed on the golden-hair man. He hardly heard the words that were spoken, focusing more on the emotion behind them. 

When Boruto had finished, he walked back to Mitsuki's side as everyone clapped. He rejoined the crowd as Hinata, accompanied by Sakura, made her way up to the grave. 

As his mother began speaking, her voice quavering with emotion, Boruto turned to Mitsuki, his brow furrowed. "Hey, Mitsuki, something's been bothering me since I got back." 

"What is it?" Mitsuki asked. 

"When was the first attack?" 

"Last Friday, why?" Sarada chimed in. 

"No, what was the date?" 

"I believe it was August 15th," Mitsuki said. 

Boruto slapped his forehead. "August 15th! That's it!" He grabbed Mitsuki's arm. "Come on, we need to check something!" He started running across the graveyard, pulling the blue-haired man behind him. They received several confused looks from the mourners they passed. 

"Where do you two think you're going?" Sarada hissed, running to catch up with them. 

Boruto skidded to a stop in front of a grave about a dozen rows down from the funeral procession. Mitsuki had to dig in his heels to avoid colliding with him. Sarada collided with Mitsuki, shoving him into Boruto. Boruto fell over. 

"What's the big idea, Boruto?!" Sarada demanded. "You can't just run out in the middle of your own sister's funeral!" 

"Look!" Boruto said, pointing. 

Sarada and Mitsuki looked down at the grave he was pointing at. It read: 

Shikamaru Nara 

September 22 -- August 15. 

Sarada gasped. "It's the same date! You don't think--?"

"It can't be a coincidence!" Boruto said. 

Mitsuki's jaw tightened. He summoned his contact snake and performed the hand signs to connect to Orochimaru's lab. The serpent's eyes turned yellow. 

"Mitsuki, I was--" Orochimaru's voice hissed through the snake. 

"Boruto has found a connection between the date of the first attack and the first anniversary of the death of Shikamaru Nara. From the fact that the forbidden jutsu on first appearances seemed to be a curse mark jutsu, it's a reasonable assumption that the perpetrator was trying to frame you. Do you have any connection to the death of Mr. Shikamaru?" Mitsuki asked, effectivly cutting his parent off. 

"Mitsuki, the guy who killed Mr. Shikamaru was one of Orochimaru's old experiments!" Sarada said. "He escaped from the Northern Hideout during Hebi's time. Somehow he went undetected until his rampage last year." 

"Ah, yes, Tokito from the Northern Hideout. He possessed a fearsome curse mark, if I remember correctly. Such a shame he escaped," Orochimaru mused. "I suppose that makes the results of my research make more sense." 

"What did you find?" Mitsuki asked. 

"This morning, I came across a jutsu known as Poison Shadow Possession--a forbidden jutsu last referenced during the time of the First Hokage, which is solely possessed by members of the Nara Clan." 

Mitsuki reported what his parent had said, dread growing in his chest. 

"So, a forbidden jutsu only usable by the Nara Clan..." Sarada said. 

"The attacks coinciding with Mr. Shikamaru's death..." Boruto said.

"And reason to have a grudge against my parent..." Mitsuki said. 

"SHIKADAI!" All three of them cried in unison. 

"Where was he last seen?" Boruto asked frantically. 

Sarada and Mitsuki looked at each other in horror. 

"Holy Hashirama--Shisumi!" Sarada said breathlessly. 

"He's alone with him..." Mitsuki said, horrified. 

"What?! We gotta find them, fast!" Boruto cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! 
> 
> I hope that surprised at least a few people... 😅  
> Let me know how you think the final battle is going to go down.


	17. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 must confront Shikadai and save Shisumi. Can they make it in time?

Mitsuki made the communication snake disappear and summoned his tracking snake. Find Shisumi, hurry! He thought.

The snake tasted the air a couple times then streaked off towards the forest behind the graveyard.

"This way!' Mitsuki said, dashing after it. Boruto and Sarada immediately fell into position behind him.

"I don't get it. Why would Shikadai do this?!" Boruto said.

Sarada pushed up her glasses and activated her Sharingan. "I don't know, but I would assume it's to avenge his father."

"But why? Old Man Shikamaru's death was a freak accident right?" Boruto said. "I mean, why involve Orochimaru? The guy was dead during Hebi's time. And more importantly, why did he fucking kill my sister?!"

"I don't know, but it is troubling that he would exert so much effort." Mitsuki said, his voice tight. They were under the shadow of the trees now. 

"Mitsuki, does Shikadai know you and Shisumi are Orochimaru's sons?" Sarada asked.

"I don't know, but if he does then--"

Then they heard Shisumi scream.

"SHISUMI!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Shit! I guess he does know," Boruto said grimly, pulling out a scroll and summoning his katana.

Team 7 skidded to a stop in a shady clearing where they were greeted by a terrifying sight. Shikadai knelt on the ground making the sign for his shadow possession jutsu. His shadow was stretched across the clearing and attached to, what looked like, a writhing mass of solid shadows.

One of the shadows detached itself momentarily, and a pair of long, white fangs flashed in the sunlight. Mitsuki realized the mass wasn't made of shadows--it was shadow snakes. Shisumi had summoned his shadow snake cloak, and somehow Shikadai was making those same snakes eat him alive.

Sarada leapt forward and yelled, "Fire style: great fireball jutsu!"

Shikadai was forced to release his jutsu and leapt backwards to avoid the massive fireball. The shadow snakes evaporated, revealing Shisumi huddled on the ground.

Shikadai groaned when he saw them. "Ugh, it's you three. This is going to be such a drag!"

Sarada and Boruto advanced on Shikadai. Mitsuki fell into a ready stance and glanced over at Shisumi's prone form.

"Mitsuki, get Shisumi out of here! We'll hold him off," Sarada said.

Mitsuki nodded and ran to Shisumi's side. He scooped the small boy into his arms and leapt into the trees. About fifty yards into the forest, Mitsuki found cover in a set of cage-like tree roots that formed a small cave, of sorts. He slipped inside and laid his brother on the cool, soft earth.

Shisumi's breathing was ragged and he made small, gasping, choking noises each time he inhaled.

Mitsuki pulled back the little boys kimono to assess his injuries, and cold fear gripped his chest. His earlier observation that the snakes had been eating the boy alive hadn't been far off. Shisumi had been bitten over a dozen times, and the tissue around the bites was turning purple from the venom. In several places, large chunks of flesh had been torn off. 

If Mitsuki knew anything about snakes, it was that the ones he and his brothers summoned possessed a highly potent neurotoxin, and Shisumi had been injected with enough to kill a giant toad like Gamabunta.

Mitsuki whipped out his medical kit and began rifling through the contents. He located what he was looking for--a small vial of pale, blue liquid: antivenin.

Mitsuki's heart sank; this wasn't enough. Even with the full vial and Shisumi's natural regenerative abilities, the boy still might die.

He shook aside his fears and readied a hypodermic needle. He drew the full contents of the antivenin vial into the shot and used a kunai to slice a hole in Shisumi's pant leg. He injected the antivenin into the outside of his brother's thigh and sat back on his knees.

Mitsuki allowed the needle to fall into the dirt as he caught his breath. His heart pounded in his ears as he stared down at Shisumi's broken body. Anger like he'd never felt before ignited in his chest. Shikadai was going to pay for this.

Mitsuki checked Shisumi's pulse and, satisfied that he was out of danger for the moment, got up from the ground. He could hear the clash of blades from the clearing. He steeled himself and leapt into the fray.

***

Boruto and Sarada were panting. For someone nowhere near their skill level, Shikadai was proving a difficult opponent. Even with Sarada's Sharingan, she had barely avoided getting caught in Shikadai's shadow possession jutsu multiple times already; he had the clear terrain advantage here in the shadows of the forest.

Not that Shikadai was unscathed. His entire right sleeve had been burned away, and his arm was covered with nasty burns. His left side was bleeding from a cut from Boruto's Sword. 

"Shikadai! How could you do this, huh?! Why did you kill Himawari?!" Boruto demanded.

"Ugh, like I need to tell you," Shikadai said. He made a hand sign, and his shadow shot towards Boruto.

Mitsuki leapt into the clearing, grabbed Boruto bridal style, and leapt to safety.

"Thanks," Boruto said, as Mitsuki put him down in the safety of a large oak tree.

Shikadai had turned to stare at Mitsuki, rage burning in his eyes. "You--I'm gonna kill you, you fucking snake." he said.

"What the hell, Shikadai?! What did Mitsuki ever do to you?!" Boruto snapped back.

"Shikadai spat on the ground. "It's not him. It's the bastard he has for a parent--him and that sorry brat."

Mitsuki's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't care if you hold me responsible for my parent's actions, but you will pay for what you did to Shisumi." He drew a kunai from his pack and launched himself at Shikadai.

Shikadai drew out a kunai of his own and leapt to meet Mitsuki. The two traded blows back and forth, sparks flying from their blades.

As they clashed, Shikadai said through gritted teeth, "My dad's death was that snake bastard's fault--him and Lord Hokage! When Lord Hokage confronted him about what happened, that bastard didn't say so much as 'sorry.' He was just disappointed that the guy who killed him escaped. Lord Hokage should have obliterated that snake bastard right then! But NO he had to make a treaty with the very village that bastard created."

Shikadai forced his shadow out in a circle around him, and Mitsuki only just managed to leap out of range.

Boruto took that opportunity to drop on Shikadai from above, a Rasengan held ready in his hand. Shikadai vanished, and Boruto crashed into the ground. His Rasengan blasted a crater in the center of the clearing. 

"Huh? Where'd he go?!" Boruto cried, looking around frantically.

Sarada scanned the trees around them, her face taught. "If I'm seeing this right, he's all around us. What kind of ability is that?"

"Like it?" Shikadai's voices said from everywhere and nowhere. "It's a little ability I picked up from that old book you picked up in the archives. Remember that torn page in the middle? I made good use of that. It held several forbidden jutsus unique to the Nara Clan. Too bad you didn't figure that out sooner, then maybe Himawari and the others wouldn't have had to die. Ah well, they were gonna die anyway, had my plan worked like it was supposed to."

"And what exactly was your plan? What do you hope to gain from this?!" Sarada demand.

"What do I hope to gain? Nothing. I've already lost everything. My dad's dead, my mom's lost her marbles, and this entire village is going to shit cause of that stupid Hokage. He thinks everyone is redeemable, but their not! He allies himself with monsters and lets needless deaths go unpunished! This village is better off a heap of rubble than where he's taking it!"

"So you killed Himawari to get back at my dad?!" Boruto looked horrified.

"Maybe then he'd finally see all the pain and chaos his stupid 'peaceful' policies have caused!" Shikadai spat.

"So, you tried to frame Orochimaru for the deaths of the people you killed to try and force the village to cut ties with him?" Mitsuki guessed. "Then when that didn't work, you targeted Shisumi, hoping to provoke him into attacking the Leaf."

"You're sharp," Shikadai said, re-materializing in the shadow of a large spruce tree. "Exactly, I want them to destroy each other, just like they destroyed my family!"

"And for what? You know you're not gonna get away with this!" Boruto said.

"I don't care! I'm just biding my time. The Poison Shadow Possession Jutsu--you know, the one I used to kill your pathetic sister--it has a price for it. Every innocent life I claim takes away my life one piece at a time. Once I claim my tenth and most innocent victim, I'll fall into that sweet, sweet release called death. Maybe then I can get some fucking rest!"

"Who is your intended victim?" Mitsuki asked. Fear gripped his chest. It wasn't Shisumi was it?

"Don't worry, your little brother is safe if he managed to survive that snake attack," Shikadai said sourly. "He's already got the psyche equivalent to a chunin, so my jutsu isn't effective on him. Only Genin psyches and lower are susceptible to Poison Shadow Possession. No, my next victim is far more innocent than him. And my teammates practically handed him to me on a silver platter." 

"Holy Hashirama--Cho Cho!" Sarada cried.

"Eh? Why would Cho Cho be in danger? She's a Jonin!" Boruto said.

"Boruto! Cho Cho and Inojin are expecting!" Sarada cried. "He's placed the Poison Shadow Possession jutsu on their unborn baby!"

Boruto and Mitsuki's mouths both dropped open. Had Shikadai really gone that insane? He was going to kill an unborn baby in order to kill himself?

"You bastard! We're not gonna let you do that!" Boruto yelled, his face turning beet red from rage.

"Yeah, you gonna try to stop me? Good luck, cause your efforts worked so well last time."

The anger burning in Mitsuki's chest exploded with a new intensity. Mitsuki saw red.

He wasn't sure what happened next, but suddenly, Shikadai was lying at his feet, blood pouring from a wound in his chest. Primal fear shone in Shikadai's eyes, which reflected back a burning blue image of Mitsuki. He hadn't even realized he'd activated his Sage Mode.

He grabbed the bleeding man by the throat and lifted him to eye level. Mitsuki's white chakra snakes hissed and snapped at him. "You will not kill that child, and you will pay for the what you have done to Himawari, Shisumi, and the others."

Mitsuki's snakes sank their fangs into every inch of Shikadai's exposed skin. He screamed and writhed in Mitsuki's iron grasp.

"You wish to die? Well, I can't allow such a mercy for all the lives you've taken. Feel the venom coursing through your veins? It's a potent neurotoxin. I have the antivenin available, so you won't die, but you will spend the rest of your days in agony, the toxin's effects acting as a constant reminder to your crimes."

The snakes released him, and Mitsuki threw Shikadai into the dirt. The latter skidded, landing sprawled fifty feet away where he writhed in agony from the numerous snake bites all across his body.

Boruto and Sarada looked at Mitsuki in horror.

"Mitsuki, you went too far!" Sarada said, her face ashen.

"I don't really care," Mitsuki said icily. He deactivated his Sage Mode and strode towards the root cave where he'd left his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT GUYS! ARE WE GETTING EXCITED YET?!


	18. Imperfect Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Shikadai now defeated, Team 7 anxiously await an update on Shisumi's condition in the Hidden Leaf Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished! Sorry for the long wait, everyone; this chapter turned out to be really challenging for me. Please, let me know your reactions in the comments below. :D Thank you guys for being awesome readers.

Team 7 was sitting in the waiting room in the Hidden Leaf Hospital. Boruto paced the room restlessly.

"Why is it taking so long?" Boruto asked. "He should be out of treatment by now! I mean, he's gonna be okay, right?"

"Boruto, stop! You're stressing everyone out with your pacing!" Sarada scolded.

"But I'm right! Don't you think it's been too long, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki didn't seem to hear his Sun. He continued to stare blankly at the wall, still as a statue.

"Boruto, he's clearly worried about Shisumi! Don't put those kinds of thoughts in his head!"

"I'm just saying, we've been here for hours! How long is it supposed to take to treat a few sn-"

The double doors opened, and Sakura emerged. Her face was pale and drawn.

Mitsuki and Sarada immediately leapt up from their seats and ran over, Boruto right behind them.

"What happened?! Is Shisumi all right?!" Boruto demanded.

Sakura flashed Boruto a tired smile. "He's going to be all right." She turned to Mitsuki. "Why don't you come back with me? There are a few things we need to discuss."

"Let us come too! We came to support Mitsuki after all!" Boruto said.

Sarada nodded in agreement, pushing up her glasses.

"I'm sorry, but you two should probably go home," Sakura said. "Shisumi's visitation rights have been restricted to immediate family only." 

Mitsuki's brow creased. "Restricted? By whom?"

***

Sakura led Mitsuki back to a room at the very end of a hallway in a nearly deserted part of the hospital. They came to a door with a paper placard that read SHISUMI. A length of fabric had been pinned up over the door's window on the inside. Sakura knocked and slid the door open, gesturing for Mitsuki to enter first.

Orochimaru sat at Shisumi's bedside. His eyes were fixed on the sleeping child. His gaze occasionally flickered over to the monitors that tracked the young boy's vitals.

"You came personally?" Mitsuki said once Sakura had stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"Of course," Orochimaru said. "Naruto personally informed me of what happened, and I desired to see Shisumi's injuries for myself."

Mitsuki nodded and finally looked at his little brother. The hospital bed he lay in looked enormous compared to its little occupant, who was curled in a tight ball on one side. Shisumi's pale skin was coated in a thin sheen of sweat and possessed a grayish hue. There were dark, purplish circles under his sunken eyes. Most of his visible skin was bandaged. Tubes and wires were attached to his arms and chest. To Mitsuki, poor Shisumi looked like he had been through Hell and back.

"Now that you're both here, we need to discuss a few things about Shisumi's recovery outlook," Sakura said, picking up a clipboard, presumably containing Shisumi's chart, from a hook near the door.

"Of course," Orochimaru said. "What is his expected prognosis?"

"It's...not great," Sakura said, lifting the top page on the chart. "The antivenin that Mitsuki administered in the field saved his life, but the dosage wasn't nearly high enough to fully counteract the neurotoxin. I drew out the remaining venom, but the damage was already done. His incredible regenerative abilities protected him from the worst of it, but he still suffered immense neurological damage that is beyond repair."

"I see," Orochimaru said, his expression unreadable as he continued to watch Shisumi sleep.

"How will this damage effect him long-term?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well, he's already shown signs of muscle spasms and some partial paralysis in his arms, legs, and face. It's not so bad that he won't be able to walk or talk, but he might have some difficulty. Long-term...he's looking at possible intellectual disability, memory impairment, and maybe even seizures, depending on the extent of the damage" Sakura said.

"Hmmm...so, the effects will likely be permanent..." Orochimaru said. He was silent for a long moment, then said, "Would you give me a moment alone with my sons?"

Sakura looked leery but nodded consent. "Of course," she addressed Mitsuki, "I'll be just down the hall if you need anything."

"Thank you," Mitsuki said--his eyes trained on his parent. His expression was guarded.

Sakura stepped into the hallway and closed the door firmly behind her, leaving the snake brothers alone with their parent.

Orochimaru adjusted the blanket over Shisumi and gently traced a finger over the bandages on his youngest son's left cheek where a large chunk of skin had been torn off. "Seems I have a lot of work to do," he murmured, just barely audible over the beeps of the monitors.

Mitsuki swallowed and fidgeted with his sleeve, looking down at the floor. Due to his memory loss, he didn't remember much of his childhood growing up in Orochimaru's lab, but he knew all too well what those words implied. However, he held his tongue; it wasn't his place to interfere. Whatever Orochimaru had planned for Shisumi was none of his concern.

"Do you have something you wish to say, child?" Orochimaru asked.

Mitsuki looked up to see his parent's eerie, yellow eyes boring into him. Of course, he should have known he couldn't hide anything from Orochimaru.

"I was thinking that Shisumi has suffered enough. I think he should be allowed to rest," Mitsuki said.

"I see...your concern is natural, but it is unnecessary," Orochimaru said. 

Mitsuki nodded hesitantly. "Since he won't wake for some time, I think I will return to my apartment to rest for a few hours. When would you like me to come back?"

"You do not need to return until tomorrow; I believe you deserve some rest as well." 

Mitsuki nodded again a bit more firmly this time. He turned and left the room, letting Sakura know he was leaving on his way out.

***

The sliver of the moon had nearly reached its zenith when Shisumi finally woke. A small whimper escaped his lips as he registered the pain of dozens of puncture wounds all over his little body. He tried to sit up and found that about a third of his muscles didn't want to cooperate. After a bit of trial and error, he managed to sit up. 

That's when he saw that he wasn't alone. His parent sat in a chair at his bedside. His cold, yellow eyes seemed to stare into Shisumi's soul. 

Another whimper escaped the little boy's lips. "Orochimaru?"

Shisumi found his voice sounded strangely rough and slurred. His tongue seemed to actively resist letting him form the word. 

The snake Sannin did not react to his son's voice, but continued to stare unblinkingly at him. Shisumi shakily raised his arm to wave it in front of his parent's face. Orochimaru did not react. Shisumi realized that his parent was asleep and breathed a small sigh of relief.

A quick glance out the window of the small room told him that he was in the Hidden Leaf Hospital. This realization caused his relief to immediately be replaced by crushing anxiety. What was his parent doing here? Orochimaru wasn't allowed in the Hidden Leaf; even Shisumi knew that. What would have brought him here? Had he sneaked in? If so, why had he sneaked in to see him? His parent never desired anything to do with him. 

Then a horrifying thought occurred to Shisumi. Was it possible his injuries were so serious that it had warranted summoning his parent? Had his parent come to see if he was worth keeping alive? 

Shisumi had to know how bad his injuries were, but he felt pretty terrible, of that he was sure. His body felt hot and cold at the same time, as if he had a high fever. His stomach felt like it was trying to turn itself inside out, and his eyes didn't seem to want to focus on anything. And the fact that a third of his muscles weren't working properly alarmed him to no end. 

Shisumi did a quick inventory of which muscles were working and which seemed to be stiff and uncooperative. He winced as the snake bites smarted with each movement. The pain was tolerable though. He suspected the weird blue-ish liquid flowing slowly through one of the tubes hooked into his left arm was the reason for that. 

With significant difficulty, Shisumi scooted himself over to the edge of the bed, keeping a close eye on Orochimaru to make sure he didn't wake. Shisumi checked to make sure the wires and tubes he was hooked up to weren't caught on anything and carefully stood up, keeping a shaky grip on the bedrail to steady himself. 

Miraculously, his legs supported his weight, though they shook alarmingly--from the strain or stress, Shisumi couldn't tell. He released his pent up breath--at least he could stand. 

As soon as Shisumi had that thought, the muscle in his right calf spasm painfully. He dropped to the floor with a sharp cry. 

Shisumi's cry startled Orochimaru awake. The snake Sannin blinked a couple times, and his eyes widened as he took in his child's crumpled form. 

"Shisumi? What are you doing? Why are you out of bed? You shouldn't be trying to get up yet." Orochimaru said, his words coming out more clipped and harsh than he intended them to as he started to get up to help his son. 

Shisumi looked up at his parent, his eyes filled with fear and pain. He whimpered and cringed away from Orochimaru's outstretched hand. Shisumi pulled his legs under him, with great difficulty, and bowed his forehead to the floor in a sloppy kowtow. 

"I'm sorry!" He cried, his little voice quavering. 

Orochimaru paused, his hand halfway between them. His brow creased in confusion. "What on earth are you apologizing for?" He snapped. "Come now, get up. You're in no shape to be out of bed right now. Your injuries are quite severe." 

Shisumi shook his head as much as he could and pressed his forehead more firmly into the floor. He started crying. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let myself be hurt! Now I'm all broken and more imperfect than ever!" His tears dripped onto the floorboards. 

Orochimaru shook his head in bewilderment. "Stop spouting such nonsense, child. Now, raise your head, there's no need for apologies." 

"Yes there is! I'm not useful to you anymore! Now I'll never be able to make you proud!" Shisumi sobbed. 

Orochimaru put a hand under Shisumi's chin and gently forced the boy to raise his head and look at him. "Where is this coming from, child? Who told you that you were imperfect?" 

"It's obvious. I can never do anything right, and you're always disappointed when you watch me train. And now my body doesn't want to move right," Shisumi raised his chin a little out of Orochimaru's cupped hand, his eyes lowered to the ground. "How can someone like me ever be loved?" He said so quietly that his parent almost didn't hear him. 

Orochimaru's jaw slackened. How long had this been building up in his precious child's mind? Had his distancing himself caused this much harm? 

He gently lifted Shisumi from the floor and lay him back on the bed. He tucked the thin, white blanket back over the injured boy and caressed his Shisumi's uninjured cheek. 

Shisumi looked up, confusion mixed with the pain in his eyes. 

"Dear child, you are one of my precious and perfect children whom I cannot help but love. You have always been perfect, even before you took your first breath. These injuries you have suffered do not change that. Your very existence gives me more delight than you can possibly imagine." 

Shisumi gazed up at his parent looking awestruck. "B-But...if that's how you feel, why do you never want to see me?" He asked hesitantly. 

Orochimaru closed his eyes for a moment before he answered. "I believed distancing myself from you was the best path for your emotional development...it seems I may have been mistaken." He looked down at his youngest son, a look of deep affection in his usually cold eyes. 

Shisumi's eyes welled with tears again, but for a different reason this time. He awkwardly lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's middle. His shoulders shook with silent, joyful tears. 

Orochimaru gently patted Shisumi's shoulder. He vowed within himself that he would never give this child a reason to cry again. -


	20. Log's Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki is assigned a new mission in the Hidden Sound that will allow him to return home to Orochimaru's lab with Shisumi for the time being. After saying goodbye to his Sun, the snake brothers head home. There, Orochimaru is confronted by Log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this; I was suffering from some serious writers block. Let me know what y'all think of the new chapter. :)

Boruto, Mitsuki, and Shisumi stood just inside the Hidden Leaf's main gate. Mitsuki was carrying both his and Shisumi's travel bags over his shoulders and held Shisumi's hand.

"Hey, Big Brother, I was wondering how we're gonna get all the way to the Hidden Sound when I'm all...you know." Shisumi gestured down at his frail, skinny body.

"Don't worry, I have an idea," Mitsuki said.

He preformed several hand signs and thrust out both his arms. Two massive white snakes burst from his billowing sleeves and fused together to form one two-headed snake about the size of a pony.

Boruto's jaw dropped. "WHOA! Since when can you do that?! That's awesome!" he cried.

Shisumi clapped his hands together in delight and wobbled up to the huge mutant snake with absolutely no sign of fear. He allowed it sniff his hand for a moment and was soon petting the two heads as if it were a dog and was making hissing, cooing sounds at it.

"Wow, I'm surprised he's not scared of it after what happened and all," Boruto said in a low voice.

"We had a little talk before he left the hospital," Mitsuki said. "Just because some snakes attacked him because a bad man was controlling them, doesn't mean all snakes are bad. Most are harmless if you approach them correctly."

"And have an affinity for snakes," Boruto added.

"Hmm, yes, that helps."

The two young men turned to look at each other, sadness in their eyes. "So, it's finally time, huh?" Boruto said, looking down at the ground between him and Mitsuki.

"Yes, our parent is waiting or us just outside the patrol perimeter. It is best that we don't keep him waiting," Mitsuki said.

"Yeah, for sure," Boruto said, suddenly looking wary. "Has anyone ever told you that your parent is seriously scary?"

"Yeah, Uncle Suigetsu says that every other day," Shisumi said, nodding solemnly.

"Eh?!" Boruto looked nonplussed.

Mitsuki laughed.

Boruto chuckled, then his face sobered. He looked down at the ground again, his shoulders sagging. "I can't believe my stupid old man is sending you to the Hidden Sound for two years."

"It's for the best. After all, the Hidden Sound needs assistance, I have no team anymore, and I have knowledge of the area. I am the best candidate for this mission."

"Not to mention that your family probably needs you home right now," Boruto said, glancing sidelong at Shisumi.

"Yes, that too." Mitsuki stepped right up to Boruto and stared deep into his Sun's eyes. "Goodbye, Boruto," he said.

Boruto stepped in and hugged Mitsuki tightly. "You better write me all the time, you hear?"

Mitsuki tensed for a moment then melted into the hug, "Of course, my Sun."

They held each other for several moments until Shisumi tugged on Mitsuki's sleeve. "Come on, Big Brother, our parent is waiting."

Mitsuki broke the embrace. "Right, yes, let us go." He stared into his Sun's eyes for another long moment. "We will meet again soon."

Boruto nodded solemnly. "Count on it." Then he flashed a smile and held out his fist. "Until we meet again."

Mitsuki smiled and returned the fist bump. "Until we meet again."

Mitsuki lifted Shisumi onto the back of the two-headed snake, and the snake brothers ran out of the front gates into the forest beyond.

***

The trip to Orochimaru's lab was uneventful. With Shisumi riding Mitsuki's two-headed snake summon, they made excellent time and arrived at the rope bridge just after moonrise. About an hour from home, Shisumi had fallen asleep with his arm draped between the two snake heads.

Log was waiting for them in the mouth of the tunnel into the lab. It only took Mitsuki one look at him to know something was wrong. He was clad in armor, instead of his usual robe, and his sword was strapped to his back. His eyes were fixed on Shisumi's limp form.

"So, I was right," Log said so quietly that Mitsuki almost didn't hear him. Then he yelled, "Damn you! Damn you straight to Hell!" In the blink of an eye, Log had drawn his sword, leapt forward, and stabbed Orochimaru straight through the chest.

Mitsuki's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped into an O of surprise. Such violence was not typical of Log.

Log drew out his sword and leapt backwards to avoid the spurt of poisonous blood from Orochimaru's wound

Orochimaru's mouth opened wide, and he vomited out a new body.

It was at that moment that Shisumi woke up with a start. He looked around wide-eyed at the chaos around him. "What's going on?" he asked.

Log's head snapped in the direction of his little brother's voice, and his eyes widened. "You actually brought him back alive?!"

Orochimaru got up and brushed off his clothes. "Of course. he's one of my three most valuable samples, it would be foolish to dispose of him over something so trivial. Really, Log, I gave you superlative vision--perhaps you should use it." He casually walked towards the tunnel and waved a hand for his children to follow. "Come along, no point in standing out here all night."

"Hold it!" Log said, putting the blade of his sword to Orochimaru's throat, effectively stopping him in his tracks. "What are your intentions with Shisumi?"

Orochimaru looked unconcerned. "Currently to get him inside and cleaned up. We've had a long journey, and he probably wants to go to bed," he said dryly. He casually pushed the sword aside with one finger and walked right past his infuriated son.

Mitsuki and Shisumi, still riding the snake, followed their parent inside. Mitsuki chuckled lightly, covering his mouth with his sleeve, at his older brother's appalled expression.

***

Orochimaru led his sons to the kitchen area, where the Sannin began pulling out tea cups from the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Log demanded.

"Making tea. What does it look like?" Orochimaru replied.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!"

"I'm aware of that. But, serious conversations are best conducted over a cup of tea. Do you want Sencha, Houjicha, or Genmaicha?"

"You're not going to listen to me until I answer that stupid question, are you?"

Orochimaru did not reply, but simply looked expectantly at Log.

Log sighed, "Genmaicha."

Orochimaru nodded and went about making the tea. 

Mitsuki took the opportunity to help Shisumi down from his mount and made the mutant snake disappear. He then helped Shisumi climb up onto the kitchen chair that was clearly his from the makeshift booster seat made up of what appeared to be erotica novels; Mitsuki could just make out the words Icha Icha on the side of one of them.

Those must belong to Karin, Mitsuki thought, chuckling to himself.

A few minutes later, the snake family was seated around the kitchen table. It seemed everyone had chosen Genmaicha, though Shisumi's tea was noticeably lighter than that of the adults, and there were a couple ice cubes added to cool it off.

Orochimaru took his time taking a couple of long sips from his cup before finally addressing Log. "So, you wish to discuss my intentions for Shisumi?"

"I know what you're planning. I could see the gears turning in that head of yours as soon as Naruto told us what happened. You're going to try to fix him, aren't you?!"

"Naturally. There's no point in letting the child suffer from neurological issues that can be easily reversed," Orochimaru said calmly.

"'Easily', you say that as if you aren't talking about replacing nerves! You are well aware how delicate a process that is! Not to mention the fact that Shisumi is looking at an intense and lengthy procedure that will likely cause him great pain and leave him bedridden for weeks!"

"It may be, but this would have far fewer risks than when we had to replace the majority of Mitsuki's vital organs."

"That was a matter of life and death! Shisumi clearly won't die if this procedure is not performed."

"No, he won't die, but his quality of life will be drastically reduced."

"I will make sure that's not the case," Log said.

Orochimaru smirked, "You are clearly not aware of the full extent of his injuries."

"Shut the hell up! I wanted to come to the Leaf, but you said, 'no, you must remain at the lab and wait for my return'! Then you go and pull that excuse! I don't want my little brother to be a repeat of what happened to Yuriya, dammit!"

"I assure you, this will not be a repeat of that incident," Orochimaru said coldly.

"Incident?! You wanna call that an incident?! You screwed up is what it was! You tried to play god, and what happened?! He died!"

"What are you talking about?" Shisumi asked, his face tight with worry. "Who's Yuriya? Why is Log yelling? What's going on?!"

None of the adults responded to Shisumi's outburst. Log and Orochimaru were too focused on their argument, and Mitsuki was almost afraid to step into this debate that clearly didn't involve him.

"We should wait until he's older and let him decide for himself if he wants the operation!" Log said.

"If we do that, the damaged nerves may scar and render them irreparable," Orochimaru countered.

"It's too dangerous! I can't watch you make one of my brothers suffer like that ever a--Shisumi!" Log cried, jumping up from his seat.

All eyes snapped to Shisumi, who had stiffened and fallen out of his chair. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he began to spasm uncontrollably.

The two older snake brothers ran to the seizing boy's side. Log's eyes were wide with fear. "We need something soft to cushion his head," he said.

"Tablecloth, top cabinet on the far left," Orochimaru said immediately.

Without turning, Mitsuki stretched one of his arms and grabbed the tablecloth in question. He carefully slid it under Shisumi's head.

The kitchen was deathly quiet for several minutes, until the seizure finally passed. Log's face was completely ashen by the time Shisumi finally stopped shaking and was able to open his eyes.

"Log?" Shisumi groaned, his eyes falling upon his oldest brother first. "What just happened?"

"It's all right, Shisumi. You're fine," Mitsuki said. "You suffered a seizure, but it has passed now."

Shisumi groaned again. "My body hurts."

"That's fairly typical of a Tonic-Clonic Seizure, such as the one you just had," Orochimaru said. His voice was eerily calm.

Log turned to look accusingly at Orochimaru. "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?!" 

"I knew no such thing," Orochimaru said. "However, the Hidden Leaf Medic who treated him did state that seizures would be a likely side-effect of his condition. So, perhaps now you see why performing the operation in a timely manner would be preferable?"

"You bastard," Log muttered under his breath. "Fine, yes, I see what you mean. However," Log got up and pointed a finger at his parent, "one condition, I want to oversee everything. I won't let you make him suffer unnecessarily."

"Of course, though I assure you I have no intention of doing any such thing."

Log looked back down at Shisumi, fear and concern clouding his features. Mitsuki put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should put Shisumi to bed," he suggested quietly. 

Log nodded wordlessly and picked up the small boy and cradled him in his arms as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"You should keep an eye on him. He appears to be in a...delicate state right now," Orochimaru said.

Mitsuki nodded and followed his brothers. He found Log giving Shisumi a bath. Mitsuki held back in the doorway of the bathroom and simply observed. A nearly-tangible dark cloud seemed to hang over Log's head, which was clear enough to see was making Shisumi nervous.

Soon, Shisumi was all cleaned up, and Log helped him dress in a blue tee shirt and a pair of black sweats. Once Shisumi was all dressed and ready for bed, Log picked him up and carried him towards his room. He shot Mitsuki a glare out of the corner of his eye as he passed. Mitsuki simply smiled and followed his older brother to Shisumi's room, careful to keep his distance. 

As Log tucked his littlest brother into bed, Shisumi reached up and touched his oldest brother's cheek. "Everything will be okay, Log. I'm gonna be okay." He smiled weakly.

Log tried his very best to return the smile, though the result was hollow and did not reach his eyes. He ruffled the little boy's hair. "I know you will be; you're strong." 

With that, Log turned off the overhead light and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Mitsuki took one last long look at Shisumi and followed Log back down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. I recently discovered Naruto and Boruto for the first time, and I absolutely love them. Mitsuki is my favorite character. 
> 
> Also, I hope mitsuhima isn't too weird a ship; I know it's not very popular. I promise I'll try to make it cute. I'm more of a borumitsu shipper myself, but I can't write boyxboy believably. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! I'll have the next chapter or two up soon.


End file.
